Reflections: Through the Looking Glass
by LordFrieza
Summary: Victoria and Halen find themselves in an alternate world where their genders are reversed...
1. Chapter 1

_**(AN: This is the Sequel to Hunter of the Question. I want to thank The Lady Isis for the use of the following Characters: Rachel Grayson, Tia Drake, Benjamin Gordon, and Olivia Queen-Lance. I also want to thank my co-author JanaGirl123.)**_

_**Reflections: Through the Looking Glass  
>Chapter Introduction<strong>_

(Earth 12- Metropolis) 

Gotham. The mere name made most flinch or shake their heads in a frightening acknowledgement. It was the city that made every other crime-ridden city look like a playground. Some even went so far as to venture it was more dangerous than the Hub. 

In cities such as this, citizens more often than not donned masks and capes to protect their cities; defending their homes with everything they have. 

One of these heroes known as the Hunter, a Gotham-based vigilante hell-bent on taking down the Mafia, was currently trying to avoid being shot. 

Hunter, otherwise known as Halen Bertinelli, jumped out of the way of the small arms fire. What had started as a simple infraction between two criminal organizations had become a war in seconds. "Remind me not to harass Batwoman for not using serious weapons; they're nothing but a pain in the ass!" 

"Hurm, I suppose that excludes your crossbow for some odd reason, correct?" A female voice teased. 

Halen looked towards his wife, Victoria Charlene Bertinelli AKA the Question, carelessly throwing a kick into the face of a mob member. 

"You got that right." Hunter laughed, throwing a punch at one of the Mafios. 

Minutes later all laughter from the couple had ceased as the war became far bloodier than expected. "How you holding up, Q?" 

Victoria looked up from wrapping her arm where a stray bullet had grazed her. "Fine, but I don't like where we are." 

"Why?" Halen asked, ducking behind a dumpster and looking around. "It's just Metropolis." As per request from the League they were helping with the rising crime in the 'City of Tomorrow', no matter how disgustingly clean it was. 

"This-This is Star Labs, they're connected to CADMUS and Luthor." She explained unhappily as she looked around their surroundings. "Nothing to be worried about. Anything CADMUS related makes me nervous." 

Hunter felt a pang of sympathy as he remembered Q being captured and tortured by CADMUS, "Star Labs... Isn't that where Hamilton worked before she switched to CADMUS? I remember Clara telling me something about it. " 

"Yes, although she'd been a double agent for the Cadre long before." Victoria nodded. 

"Fuck!" Halen swore as they were forced to back up farther into the building. "Babe, how much longer until our back-up arrives?" 

"It should have been here already." Question admitted, stepping back and raising her fists, "I don't know how much longer we can hold them off." 

"Maybe if we-Gah!" Hunter grimaced as a beer bottle collided with his shoulder. Taking a few deep breaths, he looked up at his attacker and muttered, "You're dead." 

"Says you!" The Mafio rebutted, whipping out his pistol in a flash and aiming it towards the leather-clad vigilante. "Die, freak!" 

Hunter avoided the bullet and darted to the side, rolling on the ground and under a covered area as the man continued to fire at him. He searched aimlessly for Victoria, beginning to feel worry creep up in his veins. 

"Swear they get better with every fight." Question panted as she slipped into the blind spot next to her husband, "Maybe they're part of the Conspiracy." 

"Maybe." Halen nodded, deciding it was best to allow her to simply ramble on then try to explain how out there her theories were, "Shit, here they come. Ready for round two?" 

She nodded and cracked her knuckles, "Always." 

The couple leaped up and began to fend off the attackers; Hunter shooting them in the leg to wound but not kill them as Victoria turned into a blue blur of pain. 

"Hey, we might actually win this." Hunter laughed as his arrow connected with one of the gang members shoulders, "Go figure." 

Victoria opened her mouth to agree when she realized they'd been cornered against a control panel at the back of the room. Damn it! 

"Maybe not." Halen muttered, taking a step back and placing a hand on the control panel behind them. 

"Gateway activated, portal opening, warning... no set universe, warning... no set universe!" A robotic voice suddenly spoke from the walls. 

"What the hell is that?" Halen yelled, grabbing Q and pulling her towards him protectively as the voice continued to warn them of an unknown danger. 

"Well, factoring in the warning the speaker is giving and the design of the machine, I'd say that-" A bright light suddenly flooded the small space, cutting her off and pulling them closer to the wormhole in the center of the room. 

Then they were gone without a trace.

(Earth 1 – Gotham – Narrows) 

The sound of an explosion echoed through the alley as both Victoria and Halen fell onto the hard cement below them. 

"Mm, Halen...?" Victoria groaned, blinking open her eyes and searching for her husband. 

"Over here." He scowled, pushing over a garbage can and standing up. "What the hell just happened?" He asked, offering her his hand, "One minute we're in Metropolis and now we're in, uh..." 

"Gotham, by the looks of it." Victoria explained, taking his hand and pulling herself off the ground. 

"Gotham? How'd we get here?" 

"While we were fighting off the mob in Star Labs you must have hit a button on the console behind us, thus transporting us out of our home universe and into another." 

"Another universe?" Halen frowned, looking around, "It looks exactly the same as it always does. You sure it's not just another one of your theories?" 

"Almost positive." Victoria nodded. She touched her communication device and heard static for a moment before faintly making out Nightwing's voice. 

"Question! Hunter! Please respond!" Rachel Grayson yelled. 

Victoria placed a finger on her COM-link and said, "We're alright, Nightwing. We seem to be in Gotham, but we're not sure if it's the right Gotham... Take care of Isabella, Franco, and Renee for us while we're-" The line suddenly died as static flooded through the small communication device. 

"Perfect, just perfect." Halen growled, "Look, this place looks exactly the same as our Gotham. Let's look around first and make sure we're not home." 

"Sounds good." Question agreed, gesturing for him to follow her, "It does look rather similar now that you mention it." 

"There you are, Q! I-Huh?" 

The couple turned to see where the voice had come from, searching in vain for the speaker. 

The sultry voice began to speak once more from behind them, "Okay... You're not Q, so who are you?" 

Question turned around to see Halen standing behind her, but it wasn't quite Halen. This Halen wore a different costume, a different mask, and more importantly was a different gender. 

It was Halen if he was a woman. 

"No... " Victoria murmured, staring at the other Halen, "Not the right Gotham..."


	2. Chapter one

_**(AN: I don't own Huntress or Vic Sage the Question… I do however own Halen and Victoria. That said… Once again I want to think JanaGirl for helping with this, and I want to thank The Lady Isis for the use of her characters, Rachel Grayson, Benjamin Gordon, and Olivia Queen-Lance.)  
><strong>_

_**Reflections: Through the Looking Glass  
>Chapter 1<strong>_

(Gotham – Earth 1) 

Helena studied the two people standing before her with a questioning glance. She watched the woman dressed like Q state that this wasn't their Gotham and the man who seemed oddly familiar stand protectively by the Q-woman. 

A few minutes later after threats had been shared Helena shot the couple a fierce glare, "Alright, I want answers." 

"Is your Question here?" The woman asked tonelessly. 

"He's around somewhere, but that's not what I want. Who are you?" Helena demanded as she narrowed her eyes. 

"Who am I dressed like?" Victoria inquired calmly. 

"This is some kind of joke." Helena stated slowly, "You're both crazy and playing a joke on me." 

"Could be." Vic agreed as he leaped down a fire escape and landed next to Huntress, "Hmm… Intergalactic travel, light in the sky, possible connections to CADMUS, they could be part of the Illuminati." 

"The technology that caused this is connected to CADMUS and by proxy the Illuminati, but we are not." The wanna-be Question continued. 

"What kind of screwed up world is this?" Halen asked no one in particular, gently squeezing Victoria's shoulder. 

"It's a world where we were born with our genders reversed." Victoria explained simply. 

Vic studied his female counterpart for a moment before he thought of something, "What was your thought, your exact thought, when he came and asked you for help the first time?" 

"He knows I exist." Victoria admitted quietly, avoiding eye-contact with Halen. "Didn't think he did." 

Vic nodded and looked at Helena, who was busy studying the other set, "So you're...us?" 

"Yes and no." Victoria explained, "As you can see, there are some rather big differences." 

"Yeah, I have boobs here." Halen noted, "They're nice boobs and all, but still..." 

"It's…weird." Helena commented as she looked at her other self, "Like looking into a fun-house mirror at the fair." 

"It's not exactly something that I'm use to either." Halen snorted. 

"What are you doing in our world?" Vic asked. 

"Gang war, Metropolis, sent in to help clean up, got penned up in Star Labs. Experimental gateway opened, sent us through." Victoria explained tiredly, "Next thing I know we're here." 

"Even in another universe this place is a hellhole." Halen sighed looking around the city. 

"Indeed, do you think we could finish this conversation somewhere else?" Victoria asked, "I don't want us to be seen.'' 

Helena cast a look at Vic, silently asking him a question, "Sure, I know just the place." 

(twenty–five minutes later, Helena and Vic's Apartment) 

Halen looked at Helena and was stunned by how much she looked like him. There were differences, of course, but the resemblance was incredible. Granted Helena appeared more feminine, genuinely softer, and more delicate, but all the same she resembled him greatly. 

Where Halen's bodysuit was a sleeveless black one-piece connected by a purple belt, Helena's bore a striking resemblance to a swimsuit with no stomach, showing off her toned belly. Her mask was similar to Batman's with it's two ear-like points, but he wore a simple domino mask. Their costumes had the same color scheme, but Halen's focused more on black where

Helen emphasized on purple. 

He then turned to Victor, or Vic, and he couldn't get over how much he resembled his Victoria. They had the same gorgeous turquoise eyes, the same scarlet hair, and an aura of paranoia surrounding them. 

Again, there were differences. Vic wore a blue suit with a matching fedora, a yellow undershirt covered by a black tie, and a dark blue trenchcoat. The entire get-up reminded Halen of a cop from the sixties. Victoria, on the other hand, wore a pair of dark blue pants with charcoal combat boots, an ebony black sleeveless shirt, an un-buttoned trenchcoat that fell to her thighs, and a blue fedora identical to Vic's. 

A quick glance at Vic's ankles revealed he also wore orange socks like Victoria did, much to Halen's delight. 

Victoria looked around the apartment for a moment before looking back questioningly toward Halen. He shrugged his shoulders indicating that he didn't know. 

"What's wrong?" Helena asked. 

She had studied them long enough to know that they seemed to be able to speak to each other silently like she and Q could. Amongst other things she noticed were the matching gold bands they wore. Unable to keep quiet any longer Helena asked, "Are you two married?" 

"Of course." Halen blinked, "Aren't you?" 

"No." Helena admitted awkwardly. She had thought about marriage, deciding that being together with Vic's forever was something she not only could tolerate but actually wanted. But every time she brought it up Q was against it because he believed it was part of a bigger conspiracy. "Our worlds aren't completely identical, you know." 

"It's similar, but off." Victoria agreed, deciding to keep the fact that they had children a secret for a few moments. 

"How so?" Helena asked curiously. 

"They're married, Helen, most likely they have children." Vic said tonelessly as he walked past them sorting through the files in his arms. 

"Kids?" Helena squeaked, "You have kids?" 

"Three." Halen admitted with a small smile, "Franco's our oldest, then we have Isabella and Renee. I'm guessing by the look on your face you don't." 

"Wha-No, of course not! Don't you get enough on a daily bases?" Helena exclaimed in disbelief. 

"It's different… Believe me." Halen smiled as he looked at Victoria, "Completely different." 

Victoria squeezed his hand sweetly and then looked toward Vic, "Who can we contact to help us?" 

"Batman more than likely will have some information on the project." Vic opined. 

"I don't want to go to him/her." Halen and Helena said at the same time. 

"Her?" Helena asked. 

"On our Earth it's Batwoman." Halen answered. "AKA the biggest ** on the planet who's hell-bent on making my life as miserable as possible." 

"Still, he might be the best way to find anything out, or we could go to Star Labs, break in, and look over their files." Vic stated. 

Victoria closed her eyes lightly and breathed out evenly. Halen watched as Halen pulled her into an embrace. "We don't have too, Teroso." He murmured softly to her. 

"No, I want answers." She breathed, looking up into his eyes, "I want to get back to them, Halen. I miss my babies." 

He nodded and then he looked at Helena, who watched the exchange uncomfortably. "What?" 

"Nothing." Helena said quickly, "Just thinking." 

"We couldn't leave tonight." Question stated. 

"Why?" Halen asked. 

"Star Labs is still heavily guarded and going when the sun is rising would be stupid. If we go then we need to go after they are closed." Vic answered. 

"Should we tell anyone else?" Helena asked. 

"It's not a good idea. Could cause un-needed paranoia." Victoria stated. 

"God knows we have enough of that now." Helen muttered to Halen, "Two of them? Oh Lord, it's going to be a long day."


	3. Chapter two

_**Reflections: Through the looking Glass**_

Chapter 2

(Smith's Market - Gotham)

Helena smirked as she walked through the aisles of the small store. She could have went to the Lex-Mart or the S'Mart, but this place had good memories and was one of the few places Q didn't start quoting conspiracies every five minutes. He usually lasted fifteen in here before he found something created by the Illuminati, or in league with CADMUS, or having to do with over a thousand other theories. Still, today she was flying solo, or sort of flying solo. Well there was another person here, but since he was basically just her if she was a guy it didn't seem to matter as much.

"Doesn't seem much different than the Smith's at home." Halen admitted as he picked up a delicious red apple. "I love this place."

"Me too, the food's great, the prices are cheap, and for the most part Vic doesn't spend the entire time harping about the Conspiracy. Does your Q freak out much here?" Helena asked curiously.

"Not too badly. I have to keep her away from the frozen fish, though. She starts telling me how they've linked special coded amino acids into the salmon so that they can actually control brain development." He sighed with a faint smile.

"I've heard that one. Have you heard how we can't buy canned chicken because the chemicals introduced at the canning factory make it highly addictive?" She grinned.

"At least a thousand times. Although, Victoria doesn't have a problem with the pasta aisle, well, with the exception of Mama Mia's Pasta. She's convinced that it's a direct attempt to dull the senses toward stereotyping. Something about how if they dull the senses enough that they can start to redirect what is considered PC and thus control our thinking." Halen muttered off-handily, studying the grapes in front of him.

"Yep, I've been told that every time I go to order the alfredo." Helena snorted as she reached down to pick up a vine of ripe tomatoes before placing them into the cart.

"Anything fresh is fine, though. Well, almost...I haven't had corn anywhere but when I'm alone in a restaurant in almost two years." Halen admitted with a frown.

"Let me guess. Girl Scouts, crop circles, and of course how they've contaminated the kernels?" Helena smirked.

"Exactly." Halen laughed as the two shared a smile of acknowledgement. He picked up what looked like fresh egg plant and looked it over, "Hm, maybe I should get this for Victoria..."

"You've gotten your Q to eat egg plant?" Helena exclaimed in disbelief. She'd been trying to get the stubborn bastard to eat it for several years now with no luck.

"It was hard, but I introduced her to it when she was pregnant with Isabella she couldn't get enough of it. She still likes to have a plate of fried egg plant every so often." He said happily, obviously pleased with himself, "I'm probably the only man on the planet thankful for pregnancy cravings."

"Well then the answer is simple...I just have to get Vic pregnant." Helena grinned before she broke out into a laugh.

"Good luck with that." Halen smirked.

"So, when did you two get married?" Helena asked after she managed to calm her laughter down.

"About two months after Victoria got pregnant with our first child. She was still concerned that the ceremony was part of a larger conspiracy, but at the same time she wanted to do it. She said that spending the rest of her life with me was important to her, more important and tempting than any of her conspiracies." Halen smiled, proud of the love he shared with his wife. "Are you two getting married anytime soon?"

Helen let out a bitter laugh, "Probably not, you know how it is with the Conspiracy and all that."

"Yeah, the damn thing's a bitch. Not to mention if it's all true then we're all screwed. What about you, do you want to get married?"

"What? No, of course not! I love not being tied down or having a leash on me. Why would you even ask that?"

"Just curious." Halen shrugged, eyeing her suspiciously, "Are you sure you don't want to even a little bit? You've never even thought about it?"

"...No." Helena lied.

"Ah, well at least you can focus on getting Vic pregnant." Halen cracked.

Helena smiled back sadly. It was total dick. She'd thought about them being married more than she'd ever admit, after all, how different could it possibly be then how they were now? Helena knew that Vic loved her, that he would do anything for her, but she didn't know if he would or if he could get past the conspiracy and make an honest woman out of her.

Not that she wanted him to.

(Helena and Vic's apartment)

"So you checked the rings, made sure that the ceremony didn't have any kind of enchantments written by the Illuminati, and then you went through with it?" Vic asked Victoria.

"I checked, but I didn't tell Halen. I wanted the day to be perfect, and Halen did that for me. It was a Catholic wedding, but no enchantments were used." Victoria explained.

"Ah, and how exactly did the Mafia take it?"

"...Not well." Victoria admitted with a small frown, "They weren't to thrilled to have the last Bertinelli marry some broke reporter without a birth certificate."

"So his family didn't exactly approve?"

"They thought I was a gold-digging whore trying to trap him into a relationship." She shrugged, "Not that I can exactly blame them considering the circumstances."

"Hurm, and they were...?"

A light blush fell across Victoria's face, "I was two months pregnant when we said our vows. To be honest we're just lucky the Mafia's Catholic, otherwise they probably would have made us get an abortion."

"So...children, huh?" Vic asked carefully.

"Oh, yes." She nodded enthusiastically, "They're my life."

Vic watched curiously as she pulled out a picture of three young children. Victoria gestured to the oldest girl and said, "This is Isabella."

The first thing Vic noticed was that she had chocolate eyes, dark ebony hair, and a beautiful smile. In truth, Isabella looked so much like a miniature version of Helena it was uncanny. "Then this one is our oldest, Franco." Their son appeared to be no older than seven and was a spitting image of himself when he was a boy, complete with startlingly blue eyes and a mess of red hair. "And this is our youngest, Renee." The youngest girl appeared to be a fair mixture of both him and Helena and was a little red head with freckles dotted across her face and creamy brown eyes.

"They're beautiful." He murmured.

"Thank you." Victoria said proudly, carefully placing the photo back into her pocket, "If you don't mind me asking why haven't you at least proposed to Helena yet?"

"I refuse to become part of the Conspiracy." Vic said firmly, "To be honest I'm surprised I even went through with it, even on another Earth."

"I'm you as a female complete with feminine thoughts, emotions, and hormones. I love Halen and wanted to spend the rest of my life with him plain and simple, not to mention I wanted our child to grow-up as normally as possible. I don't see why you're so against it if you know how to get around the Illuminati's control. Don't you love Helena?" Victoria asked.

"Of course! I love her more than I feel comfortable with." Vic stated, "But I don't believe in marriage and therefore will not succumb to being a puppet of the Illuminati."

"I suppose." Victoria murmured, unconvinced, "What about having children?"

"No, not happening. Don't have any desire to care for them or damn them by bringing them into this corrupt world."

"Even if Helena wanted one?"

"She doesn't. Helen and I share the same views when it comes to all things domestic. We don't want to get married and we don't want children, another reason we're perfect together. We both have no desire to raise a family and we're perfectly content being un-married."

"How do you know?"

"We talked about it when first started dating." Vic explained, "Neither of us are the type."

"Maybe her views have changed." Suggested Victoria, "You just saw your children on another Earth. How can you sit here and not want them?"

"If Helen was for some awful reason to become pregnant we would keep the child, but to purposely try to bring children into this world is terrible." Vic frowned, "Now, back to the board. Have you found a way to subdue the aglets yet?"

"No, I'm still working on the boy bands." Victoria sighed, "The worst of them all is this awful girl named Justine Beiber who sings like a man, do you have her here?"

"Yes, but his name is Justin and he sings like a female."

"Is he in league with the Illuminati?" Victoria inquired.

"Indeed, he's the worst of them all. He's an entire boy band all in one body."

"Oh my!" Gasped Victoria, "We need to subdue him immediately!"

"I'm already on it."


	4. Chapter Three

_**(AN: Let me start with the most obvious thing first... I don't own Victor Charles Sage or Helena Bertinelli, I do however own Halen Bertinelli and Victoria Charlette Sage – Bertinelli or Victoria Bertinelli as she calls herself, Kevin Kent, and Darren Lance. Next, I want to thank JanaGirl123 for co-authoring this thing and I want to thank The_Lady_Isis for the use of her characters Rachel Grayson, Tia Drake, Benjamin Gordon, and Olivia Queen-Lance. That said, this chapter is going to skip between the worlds a little bit. I kind of wanted to show Victoria and Halen's children wondering where they are.) **_

_**Reflections: Through the Looking Glass**_

_**Chapter 3**_

(Helena and Vic's Apartment– forty-five minutes later)

Helena walked in her apartment to see the conspiracy room over flowing into the living room. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Q had done this before when he believed he was near a breakthrough, and after leaving him alone with another version of himself she should have known this would happen.

Every time he had done this she had tried threatening to burn his evidence, but he simply looked at her and indicated that he had back-ups. Finally, after the twelfth time it had happened, she changed tactics and told him that if he didn't pack it back into the 'Conspiracy room' then she would go down stairs, walk over to Burger King, buy a chicken Whopper, and eat it in front of him. Moments later he had huffed in defeat and carried the mess back to the room.

"Q, what the hell are you doing?" She asked as she sat down two paper bags, Halen carrying another set behind her.

"Victoria made discoveries on her Earth that confirms several of my theories. She found the connection to Winnie the Pooh and the secret messages being sent out by big business to children demanding that they annoy their parents until they buy cheap toys that fund the Illuminati and sponsor unknown wars that are happening all over the world." Vic said off-handily. "Did you buy any peanut butter?"

"Of course you did." Helena muttered under her breath, "Pack it back into the room, Q."

"Can't. Need the space in here."

"Chicken Whopper, Q, I mean it." Helena threatened.

"Helena... I need to get this down." He explained, trying to make her understand the absolute importance of writing down this crucial information. "It's important."

"Halen, do you like Burger King?" Helena asked coolly.

At her question Victoria cocked an eyebrow in Halen's direction, glaring at him. Halen fidgeted uncomfortably at the look of death his wife was giving him, "Ummm..."

"Oh good God don't tell me that I'm whipped." Helena groaned, throwing up her hands in defeat.

"No, and she has a point, Q, or, um, Q's. This really doesn't need to be out here." Halen opined.

"Five minutes. Let him finish." Victoria bargained.

"Victoria...pack it up. The conspiracy room is big enough for you two to work in. Besides, I'm planning on fixing eggplant for dinner tonight. I would hate to change the menu to something like, I don't know, corn nuggets." He smirked.

Victoria looked at him and huffed, sending him a glare over her shoulder, "Fine. Come on Vic, let's move it."

"You eat eggplant?" Vic asked skeptically.

"Second child, pregnancy cravings, moment of weakness." Victoria admitted with a sigh as she picked up several papers. "Still like to have a fried plate of it every once in a while."

"That's because eggplant is genetically altered to have enzymes in it that makes it addictive." Vic explained knowingly.

"Not all of it." Victoria said defensively, "Organic, locally grown eggplant is safe. Tested it myself."

"Hm, I would still prefer to be safe." Q shrugged as he carried the rest of the papers, maps, and magazine clippings back to the room.

"So, has she held out on you before?" Helena asked after the two had disappeared into the Conspiracy room.

"No, and I don't want her to." Halen stated simply.

"I know what you mean, I can't even think about not sleeping with Vic." Helena admitted sheepishly, "Even when he's being a stubborn ass. So, are you really going to fix eggplant?"

He nodded and walked into the kitchen, "I don't see why not. We just bought enough to feed China and I don't have any kids complaining about the taste. Well, except for Vic, but he doesn't really count."

Helen watched as he cleaned the vegetable and soon began slicing it into quarter inch thick pieces. She walked over and began working on the Italian sausage before lightly glazing it with honey. After a few moments the apartment began to fill with the heavenly smell of the wonderful food cooking, prompting Vic and Victoria to step out and head toward the kitchen where they found their food almost ready.

"We need to talk about how to get into Star labs tonight. It's a fair drive to Metropolis." Vic began.

"What about getting the League to-Oh wait, not a good idea." Helena frowned.

"Especially since the teleporters take pictures of you with clothes on and then in the nude." Halen added distastefully.

"Wait, what?" Helena yelped as her eyes widened.

"Batwoman filled us in. She told us all about the creepy pictures when we were looking into Victoria's capture." Halen scowled, "Bunch of perverts if you ask me."

"Oh, God... Arrow better not have gotten a look!" Helena snapped, narrowing her eyes.

"Batwoman stated that only founding members could pull up the pictures. Still, that leaves a few candidates who tend to be weak..." Victoria trailed off.

"If I find out Flash has looked then he won't be able to run fast enough." Helena seethed.

"It's a logical step in security, Helena." Vic opined.

"Whoa, wait just a minute there! How can you sit and quote all of these conspiracies to me and then say that this is a justified security measure? It's stepping on our right to privacy!" Helena exclaimed.

"Well..." Vic muttered before Helena glared at him, "It might be a logical step, but I didn't say it was moral or right." He added hastily.

She seemed satisfied with his answer and quietly fumed for a few minutes about the possibility of someone other than Q getting to see her naked. "Stupid perverts."

"You're telling me."

"I didn't think it was so bad." Victoria murmured to Q.

"Neither did I." Q whispered back.

"What are you two conspiring about now?" Halen sighed.

Victoria plastered a look of pure innocence on her face, "What do you mean, Halen? I was just trying to convince Victor to try the eggplant."

Halen looked at her skeptically but nodded, "You should take her advice, Vic. Not to brag but I'm a kick-ass cook."

"He's right." Victoria chimed in.

"I'm not doing it." Vic stated firmly.

"Please?" Victoria tried.

"No."

"Come on, Vic, what's the worst that could happen?" Halen asked.

"I could become addicted to the taste, loose my way of thinking, and have my mind become a puddle of mush." Q explained tonelessly.

"Good lord..." Helen groaned, "Just eat the damned eggplant!"

"No!"

"Do it!"

"I don't want to!"

"Victor!"

"Helena...!"

"I'd do it if I were you." Murmured Victoria, "Your Halen looks pissed."

"No, no way in hell." Vic declared determinately, "I'd rather eat my own foot."

"That can be arranged." Helena growled, "Ugh, then could you at least eat the chicken?"

"Helena, you know what they do to the poultry-"

"We all know." Halen muttered.

Victoria shot him a look, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, sweetheart." Hunter said quickly.

"Ugh, I AM whipped!" Helena groaned.

"...Does this mean I still have to eat the eggplant?" Vic asked hopefully.

"YES!"


	5. Chapter four

_**(AN: Let me start with the most obvious thing first... I don't own Victor Charles Sage or Helena Bertinelli, I do however own Halen Bertinelli and Victoria Charlette Sage – Bertinelli or Victoria Bertinelli as she calls herself, Kevin Kent, and Darren Lance. Next, I want to thank JanaGirl123 for co-authoring this thing and I want to thank The_Lady_Isis for the use of her characters Rachel Grayson, Tia Drake, Benjamin Gordon, and Olivia Queen-Lance. That said, this chapter is going to skip between the worlds a little bit. I kind of wanted to show Victoria and Halen's children wondering where they are.)**_

_**Reflections: Through the Looking Glass  
>Chapter 4<strong>_

(Star Labs – Metropolis – six hours after dinner)

Vic jumped behind the counter as weapons fire erupted through the area. It took six minutes for the guards to show up wearing 'Team Luthor' equipment. That of course only supported the fact that Star Labs and Luthor were working together. He looked to see Victoria doing the same as him, but she had managed to grab a portable console from one of the desks.

"What are you planning on doing?" He called over his shoulder, punching a man in the jaw.

"Gathering information. I'm transferring it onto a flash drive while I'm connecting with the fire doors, it might buy us some time." She explained quickly.

A moment later large steel-roller doors came down, separating them from the guards outside of the doors. Vic stood up some-what shakily and looked towards Hunter and Helena in time to see Helen holding her side and wincing slightly.

"It's alright, one of them grazed me." She frowned as Q kneeled besides her.

He studied the wound for a moment before walking toward what appeared to be a small office. Within seconds he came out with a first aid kit and quickly addressed her small wound.

"I said I was alright." Helena murmured, lightly amused.

"Not taking any chances, not with you." He replied quietly, not quite meeting her gaze.

She smiled at his words, "I better get a kiss to make it better."

The light shift in his ears told her he was smiling beneath his mask as she pulled him in for a deep kiss. After a few moments they pulled away, only to see their doubles smirking. Well, at least Vic assumed that Victoria was smirking under her mask. After all, he knew that he would be.

"Did you get the information?" Halen asked hopefully, choosing not to remark on the display of passion he'd just witnessed.

Victoria nodded, "I believe so, but we need to leave. I can look through the documents later."

Halen watched as Victoria discreetly slipped her hand in her pocket and felt the photo lying there. He stepped forward and gave her a brief hug of reassurance, cradling her against him, "It's alright, Teroso. We'll get back to them safely." He promised, kissing her gently.

"But what if time works differently here?" Victoria whispered, "What if when we come back they're all grown-up and don't remember us, or what if they're wondering where we are, or-"

"Like he said, we'll get you two home." Helena assured them, placing a hand on Victoria's shoulder, "I promise."

(Earth 12 – Rachel Grayson's brown stone apartment building.)

"Aunt Rachel, I want my mommy..." A three year old Isabella Bertinelli whined as tears escaped her chocolate colored eyes, "When are Mama and Daddy gonna be back?"

"They'll be back soon guys." Rachel assured them, "Until then you get to visit me, Aunt Tie, and maybe even Uncle Ben if he can get his butt over here."

Franco smiled and looked at her in delight, "You said 'butt'!"

"So, don't you have one?" Rachel grinned.

The five year-old erupted into a fit of giggles, "You said it again!"

"Yes, but I didn't use it as a curse." She explained tiredly.

"Uh-huh! You didn't use it to combine two sentences, you used it to describe Uncle Ben's bottom!" Isabella chimed in.

"Issy, you're always being a smarty pants!" Franco shouted, furious his sister had interrupted his conversation.

"Am not!" Isabella shouted back.

"Issy's a smarty pants, Issy's a smarty pants!" Franco squealed as he tormented his sister.

A light mewl from the couch caused Rachel to turn around and stare at the source. Two year-old Renee Bertinelli was trying to sleep on the couch, but if the racket kept up the toddler would awaken and everything would go to hell for Rachel.

"Guys, don't..." Rachel started before the two year old woke up and began to sniffle as she looked around, "Aw, crap..."

"You said another bad word!" Squeaked Franco in delight, oblivious to the awakening child ten feet away from him.

Renee took a good look around the small space, searching for her parents. As it set in that they weren't there, the toddler felt a fresh round of tears threaten to pour out. She was in a strange house with no Mama or Daddy, she'd being rudely awakened by her older sibling's racket, and her tummy was rumbling,

Rachel groaned as the little girl's lower lip began to tremble, helplessly watching as the toddler began to bawl her eyes out. Renee screamed and cried until two hands slid around her waist and lifted her into the air, turning her around to reveal the face of her Aunt Rachel.

"No mama... Want mama." Renee whimpered.

Rachel smiled slightly, "She'll be back soon, kiddo."

"Want mama... Want my mama..." Renee pouted as she began to tear up once more.

"Rache, what's going on?" Benjamin Gordon asked as he walked in the small apartment door.

"Thank God! Ben, I need some help. Victoria and Halen have gone missing; something happened to them in Metropolis and they're not responding. I'm the godmother so I'm watching Isabella, Franco, and Renee." Her baby-blue eyes grew huge as she drew her lips into a small pout, "I need some help. Can you watch them for me?"

"What? No way!"

"Pretty please?" Rachel begged, batting her eyelashes, "I only need you to watch them for a few minutes."

"Alright..." He sighed in defeat as she passed him Renee.

"Thanks babe, you're the best." Nightwing smiled gratefully, giving him a quick kiss and heading out the door.

"Alright munchkin, what's going on?" Ben asked the toddler with a small grin. "Anything new?"

"Made stinky." Renee smiled proudly.

"Rachel!"

(Earth 1 – Metropolis – Metrotower)

Helena knew it was a risk to contact Dick, especially with their doubles, but at the moment there wasn't really any other choice. "Dick, open up! It's Helena!"

The gym door swung open to reveal Dick Grayson in his Nightwing uniform and a tall blond in a tight uniform, "What's up?"

"We need some help." Helena admitted.

"Wow... This is new." Galatea muttered as she studied them, "What, are you having some weird orgy?"

Q ignored the jab, "Escaped CADMUS' control?"

"Pretty obvious, isn't it?" Tea snorted rhetorically.

"What do you need, Huntress?" Dick asked, "I hope it's nothing big, I'm kind of in a hurry."

"We need to get back to Gotham and our ride up here bit the dust about twenty minutes ago." Helen explained quickly, "Can you help us out?"

"You guys were the ones over at Star Labs?"

"The less you know the better." Victoria chimed in, "But yes, we were."

"No kidding. Alright, I've got to walk Powergirl through Javelin training so hitch a ride with us then. We'll make a stop over in Gotham for you." Dick sighed, "You're lucky you have a friend as awesome as me."

"Thank you." Victoria smiled, "You have no idea how much that means to us."

Dick nodded and turned around, gesturing for Galetea to join them. Hunter raised an eyebrow as the two held hands and walked down the hall, "Hey, why isn't he with Oracle?"

"Long story short she broke his heart and they both found someone else. Ms. Gordon is now with a man named Sam and apparently Grayson's with the clone." Vic replied. "Hurm, perhaps as a result of feelings for Supergirl. Need to investigate..."

"Weird..." Halen muttered, "She looks familiar..."

"She was the clone of Superboy CADMUS made, remember?" Victoria prompted.

"Oh yeah, she was the one with the big-..."

His wife shot him a look, "The big what?"

"...Thighs." Halen coughed awkwardly, "Uh, she had huge thighs. Okay, so we're just going to sit around here and wait to be carried to Gotham?"

"Sounds about right." Helena nodded, "Hope you didn't have any plans."

Halen sighed and shook his head, "It's never easy for us, is it?"

Vic smiled lightly, "That's half the fun."


	6. Chapter five

_**(AN: To Guest, Yes I have read fifty-two, and I understand that Earth 12 is the Batman Beyond Universe (which partially resides with my Hunter of the Question and Reflections: Through the Looking Glass fics. Since both fics are based on DCAU. I will say that I am not using the universes from fifty-two, but rather I am creating universes that are simply a part of this story. Thus making them numbered, and toward the end of this fic, or possibly in the next one I will get to who has numbered them and why. Now since I have answered that question… I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing, believe me the reviews are what help feed the fires of inspiration, I also want to thank JanaGirl123 for co-authoring this with me, and I want to thank The Lady Isis for the use of her characters: Rachel Grayson, Benjamin Gordon, Tia Drake, and Olivia Queen-Lance. I don't own anything expect for Victoria Bertinelli, Halen Bertinelli, Kevin Kent aka Kan In-Ze, Darren Lance, Isabella Bertinelli, Franco Bertinelli, Renee Bertinelli, Patrick Isley, Harl Quinzel, Jana Tech, and Silvia Wilson.)**_

_**Reflections: Through the Looking Glass **_

_**Chapter 5**_

(Gotham – Two hours after invading Star Labs)

Victoria looked at the information they had taken from Star Labs and found out two things; Star Labs had indeed been in bed with Luthor Corp for the past few years, and the gateway they designed was decommissioned here. The pieces still existed, but they were locked in a storage facility until the frequency patterns for other universes could be determined. She looked at the location of the storage facility and found that it was located three and half hours outside of Smallville, Kansas. Seeing this she turned toward her double on this world to see his thoughts on the situation.

"Your world seems to have been closer to finding the frequencies to open the gateways than ours, but it still could be operational." Vic opined.

"We may have to speak to Batman." Victoria admitted with a frown as she thought of how upset Halen would be by them doing so.

"I was thinking the same thing, seeing as how much experience he has with this sort of thing." Vic nodded, "Take the Justice Lords, for example."

Victoria nodded and then looked at all of the information, "There's a good chance that they might track us down again."

"If they do then they'll have to take you over my dead body." Halen said determinately as he walked into the conspiracy room.

Halen watched Victoria nervously rub her hands together with her lips pursed into a tight frown. He walked over to her and took her into his arms, holding her against him, "They're alright, my Terosa."

"I want my babies..." She whispered as fear began to creep into her voice.

"We'll get back to them Victoria, I promise." Halen murmured, soothingly rubbing her back.

"I can take over for now." Vic coughed awkwardly as he walked toward the two of them.

Victoria began to argue, but Halen shook his head. Sighing in defeat she followed him out of the room, glancing at the Conspiracy board longingly as she exited. A few minutes later they re-entered dresses normally after ditching their uniforms in favor of more casual wear. Helena studied the old sweat suit she'd lent Victoria with a disapproving frown, "We need to get you something else to wear."

"I have my other clothes, I can just wear those." Victoria shrugged, turning to go change.

Helena rolled her eyes, "Those other clothes need a rest before they can stand up and walk away. Come on, we'll go pick a few things out."

Victoria cast Halen a helpless glance, silently begging him to get her out of the dreaded shopping trip, "It's alright, Q, it'll be good for you." He said encouragingly, must to Victoria's dismay.

She nodded reluctantly and followed Helena out of the apartment into the Chevy Cavalier. The two stepped into the small car before Helena backed it out and floored it past Lex-Mart and into S'Mart. They pulled into the parking lot quietly and headed to a small clothing store called Cato's, much to Victoria's relief.

"I was worried that you wanted to shop in the super store." Victoria admitted as they walked inside.

"Oh, no, that's not going to happen." Helena sighed with a roll of her eyes, "Don't take this the wrong way but I've learned my lesson with Vic."

"Do you love Vic?" Victoria asked out of the blue.

"Of course I love him." Helen blinked in surprise, "Why are you asking?"

"Just wondering." Victoria shrugged as they headed toward a rack of jeans, "I mean your actions are exactly like Halen's and mine. Well, close to our actions. I just... It's strange seeing in essence ourselves not married. It was one of those things that just felt so right; I never questioned the idea of marrying Halen. I-I did make sure that certain things didn't happen at the wedding, but I never questioned marrying him for a moment." Victoria explained as they found a short-sleeved button up blouse Victoria liked. "It just seems so strange to me."

Helena handed her a little dress that showed off her figure, "Go try this on."

She leaned against the wall while waited by the changing room door, "I don't know. I've...I've thought about us being married, but it's just so weird. Besides, I like not being tied down to anyone."

"Do you see yourself with anyone else? Do you think that anyone else can touch you like he has?" Victoria asked from the other side of the door.

_No,_ Helena thought, _I don't._

"Can you see yourself ever loving anyone as much has you love him?" Victoria continued.

_No, no I can't_. Helena thought with a growing feeling of uneasiness in the bottom of her stomach.

"Why are you asking me about this?" Helena asked in an attempt to change the subject. The obvious answer was that she couldn't see loving anyone, sleeping with anyone, or being with anyone other than Vic, and that scared her more than she had expected.

"Because those are the questions I asked myself when I realized that I wanted to spend my life with Halen." Victoria explained as she stepped out in the short black dress.

"Oh, it looks beautiful." Helena gushed.

The redhead grinned at the compliment, "Do you think that Halen will like it?"

"He'll love it, although it's likely to spend more time on the floor than on you." Helen smirked.

A light blush crossed Victoria's cheeks as she smiled.

(Vic and Helena's apartment.)

Halen walked back to the conspiracy room to find Vic studying the information and finally standing up, "There's no other choice then."

"What has no other choice?"

"We have to talk to Batman and we can't." Vic sighed crossly.

"Why not?" Halen frowned.

"He's on an off-world mission with Wonder Woman. He's likely to be gone an extra three days."

"Are they…?"

Vic looked at him like he had asked a stupid question, "Of course."

"Figured as much. Same in our world." Halen sighed knowingly, "So what are we going to do?"

"There's a lot of information that Victoria was giving me about the conspiracy in her world. I should get back to that." Vic murmured, turning back to his computer.

"Vic, what does Helena mean to you?" Halen asked suddenly.

"The world. She's everything to me; everything good, everything I ever want. Why?" Vic asked in surprise.

"If she means that much to you then why aren't you two-"

Vic cut him off, "Your wife already asked me. It's a choice the both of us made; I don't want to become a puppet of the Illuminati, and Helena isn't interested in marriage."

"Alright, but answer me this; would you risk everything for Helena?"

"Without a second thought." Vic replied without a moment of hesitation.

"Everything including the Conspiracy?"

He hesitated for a moment, "Well, I… Yes, I would."

"Maybe." Halen muttered as he turned around.

"What does that mean?" Vic called after him.

"Victoria risked the conspiracy for me, but I didn't think that she would do it. I didn't think that my Bella Terosa would risk her views on marriage and what she believed for me, but she did. She did because we both knew that we belonged together. I see the two of you and..." Halen spread his hands apart, "Well, I just don't know."

Vic thought it over for a moment, "Halen... would you like a drink?"

"Love one, where to?"

"A small bar about half a block from here called O'Mallory's."

"Okay." Halen nodded as the two men walked out the door, "But you're buying."


	7. Chapter six

_**(AN: I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing, believe me the reviews are what help feed the fires of inspiration, I also want to thank JanaGirl123 for co-authoring this with me, and I want to thank The Lady Isis for the use of her characters: Rachel Grayson, Benjamin Gordon, Tia Drake, and Olivia Queen-Lance. I don't own anything expect for Victoria Bertinelli, Halen Bertinelli, Kevin Kent aka Kan In-Ze, Darren Lance, Isabella Bertinelli, Franco Bertinelli, Renee Bertinelli, Patrick Isley, Harl Quinzel, Jana Tech, and Silvia Wilson.)**_

_**Reflections: Through the Looking Glass  
>Chapter 6<strong>_

(Earth 12 – Rachel's Apartment - nine pm)

Rachel watched as Ben played peek-a-boo with Renee, and marveled at how well he was taking to the children. The truth to be told all of them seemed to love hanging out with Uncle Ben far more than her, but in a way that was fine. Rachel knew that she shouldn't feel like that, but she was in over her head here. She had never taken care of a kid before, well, with the exception of Tia, but Tia was quite a bit older than Franco.

A tug on her sleeve from Isabella brought her back down to Earth, "What's wrong, sweetie?"

The brunette looked at her quizzically, "Why do you have Scoobette Doo coloring books?"

Rachel attempted a smile, "Well, they're so you, Franco, and Renee can draw in them."

"Oh. I was wondering 'cause mommy says that Scoobette Doo is part of the cor…cor…corporate machine and is tied to a co…consp…conspiracy and that's why we can't watch her adventures." She explained after finally managing to say those incredibly long and hard words that made it seem as though the English language was hell-bent on torturing her.

"I see." Rachel blinked, not quite sure how to respond. "Well, for the moment that's all I really have."

"Oh, okay." Isabella nodded, "Aunt Rachel, what does 'godmother' mean?"

Her face softened, "A godmother is someone who takes cares of friends and families children if something happens to them and they no longer can. Any more questions, sweetie?"

"Just one more, please." Isabella began.

Rachel attempted to smile once more, "Yes, sweetie?"

"What does 'tap that' mean?"

Rachel's eyes widened as she looked at the little girl's confused expression, "Where did you hear that, sweetie?"

"Aunt Tia's boyfriend Kevin said it when he watched Aunt Tia being over to get something out of the fridge."

Rachel sighed and thought long and hard for a good way to answer this, "It's something that I'll tell you about when you're a little older, alright?" In an attempt to change the subject she added, "Say, what is Uncle Ben doing?"  
>A look of disappointment flashed across Isabella's face as she wiggled away from her Aunt and began to walk towards her Uncle, "Nobody ever tells me anything…"<p>

'I really, really, really don't think that I'm anywhere ready for kids' Rachel thought as she watched Ben play with the children, 'Halen, Victoria; you need to get back soon'

(Earth 12- Outside Rachel's apartment)

The rest of the night passed by fairly by easily, but unknown to those inside of the apartment a car sat outside staking the small apartment out.

"That's the place." One of the men in the car said quietly, "Halen Bertinelli's kids are in there, no doubt about it."

"So, the boss really wants to do this?" The man seated next to him asked, "I mean, what's Bertinelli to her?"

"Halen Bertinelli is the direct heir to Boss Bertinelli's estate. It's been hidden for a while now from him, but with the shifting of powers in the organization the legal papers have been sent to Halen. Now Ms. Mandagora wants Bertinelli to sign everything over to her so she's finally in control."

"So what are we doing here?" Goon number two asked.

"The easiest way to get him to do that is to kidnap one or all of his kids." Goon one explained.

"Nicky, you know a lot about this. Why is that?" Asked Goon two.

"I listen, ya' dipstick!" Snapped the first man, "Now, I don't want to barge in there without something more like a shotgun, so we're going to wait until the kids come out tomorrow to play."

"We're staying here all night? Man, I have stuff I want to do!" Groaned goon two, "Me and the lady are going out tonight and I was planning on having me some of her good stuff."

"I'm saving you from an STD and you're complaining?" Snorted the first man, Nicky, "Trust me, Deloris isn't going to go anywhere. She'll still let you do everything your twisted little heart desires the moment we finish the job. Now can it."

(Earth 12 – Public Park)

Rachel watched as Franco smiled and played with a few toy cars that Ben had bought the boy, silently deciding she was going to have to give him a very special thank you for being such a good boyfriend. A small shiver of pleasure traveled through her spine as she began fantasizing all ways she would make it up to him until she remembered she had three children staying with her and she wouldn't be able to do all the deliciously dirty things she had planned.

Damn it.

Her eyes fell on Isabella was walking around with a small doll. Taking a moment to check on the youngest child she glanced at Renee sweetly hugging against her, sleeping in her arms. Rachel had to admit that in this moment the kids weren't so bad, although she knew she'd change her opinion on the subject soon.  
>She looked up to see Franco getting close to the sidewalk near the road. A jet black car suddenly caught her eye when she noticed how close it was getting to the young boy. Suspicion tugged at her as she called, "Franco, don't wonder that far off!"<p>

"Okay Aunt Rac-AHHHH!" He cried as a man in a good Italian suit leaped out of the car and grabbed him by the hood of his sweatshirt, "HELP!" Franco screamed as the man roughly lifted him and through him into the car, glancing at Rachel menacingly before jumping into the car.

Rachel jumped up and ran toward the goons only to watch the car speed off. Ignoring her wildly beating heart she studied the license plate and got the number off of the 2004 Lincoln TownCar Executive series. Her trembling hand dug into her bag as she protectively stood by the two girls, lest anyone attempt to steal them too. Taking a deep breath she hit Ben's number on his speed dial, "Ben! I need help now!" She shouted into the small Blackbery.

"Rache, is that you?" Ben asked over the phone line, "What's wrong?"

"Someone kidnapped Franco! I've-I've got their license number, but we..." She trialed off slightly at the thought of what might be happening to the little boy, "Ben, we have to get him back!"

(Eleven minutes later – Benjamin Gordon's Apartment)

Rachel watched as Ben hacked into the DMV database and searched the license number Rachel had gotten from the car that took off with Franco. After a few moments the name of Stephanie Mandragora popped up on the large screen.

"We have a name and address." Ben stated, handing it over to Rachel.

"Good." Rachel nodded, "Ben, watch the kids. I'm going to get him back."

Ben watched her go uneasily, "Okay." He murmured under his breath, "Just be careful..."

(Earth 1- Vic and Helena's Apartment)

Victoria suddenly looked up from the small computer screen, "…Odd…"

"What is?" Vic asked curiously.

"I don't know; I just have the strangest feeling something awful just happened." Victoria explained.

Question looked around the small room and out the window, taking in the Gotham skyline, "It doesn't look like anything happened."

"Hurm, I suppose you're right."


	8. Chapter seven

_**(AN: I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing, believe me the reviews are what help feed the fires of inspiration, I also want to thank JanaGirl123 for co-authoring this with me, and I want to thank The Lady Isis for the use of her characters: Rachel Grayson, Benjamin Gordon, Tia Drake, and Olivia Queen-Lance. I don't own anything expect for Victoria Bertinelli, Halen Bertinelli, Kevin Kent aka Kan In-Ze, Darren Lance, Isabella Bertinelli, Franco Bertinelli, Renee Bertinelli, Patrick Isley, Harl Quinzel, Jana Tech, and Silvia Wilson.)**_

_**Reflections: Through the Looking Glass  
>Chapter 7<strong>_

(Blüdhaven - Stephine Mandragora's mansion)

Rachel stared at the mocha three-story mansion before her, trying not to dwell on the fact that a well-known mob boss was living better than she was.

It was a well known fact that Stephine Mandragora had managed to get out of prison thanks to well placed bribes, a crack team of lawyers, and of course actually behaving herself. Still, no one truly believed that the woman had actually changed. After all, the devil was still the devil no matter what form he took.

Rachel looked around the area and spotted the Lincoln Town car that had been used to kidnap Franco. Carefully, she lowered herself down the side of the brick wall and listened for the sounds of guard dogs coming. Not hearing any she moved toward the home before stopping.

Thinking quickly Rachel pressed the side of her mask prompting the minicomputer inside of her suit to begin scanning the area using heat signatures. She counted six guards on the bottom floor, another three on the second, and fifteen more on the top. The heat from a single laser alert beam also glowed in the corner of her vision.

"I'm coming, Franco, don't worry." She whispered determinately as she dug out her grapple. Seeing as though the roof was the only place she didn't see any heat signatures from where she was standing she decided to go there first.

She slid into a large window and silently crept through the attic until a small body laying in a lump caught her attention, along with the massive heat signature standing next to it.

"Shit." She swore as she realized it was Mandragora herself.

If she went in through the ceiling the guards would be alerted, but is she stayed here she was stuck with Mandragora. From what she had read Mandragora was massively strong; she made Killer Croc seem as harmless as a Chihuahua. Still, Rachel had to get in, but it seemed the only way to save Franco was to induce some fear.

She dug into her belt and dug out the three miniature bombs designed to automatically induce fear into whoever fell victim of its wrath; courtesy of Dr. Joann Crane's last attempt to spread her fear toxin through the drinking water of Blüdhaven. She climbed down the steps of the attic and tossed the first bomb into a crowd of guards, smirking as they began panicking, screaming, and falling down hugging their legs to their chests.

Quickly, Rachel moved past the hall towards the room Mandragora, and more importantly Franco, were in. Without wasting a second she kicked the door in and glared at Stephine Mandragora as she held Franco against her. Her eyes fell onto the large woman's meaty hand holding Franco's holding his head in strained position, "Mandragora!"

The albino woman smiled at her chillingly, "Hello there, Little bird. As much as I'd love to exchange pleasantries I suggest that you back off before I see how double jointed this child is."

Rachel watched her with a growing sense of hatred before silently digging out a bat-a-rang. With a quick flick the weapon hit Stephine Mandragora in the face, thus causing her hand to loosen. The second it collided with her revolting figure Franco bit down on her hand as hard as he could. Stephine threw the little boy across the room with a roar, her face turning an unflattering shade of crimson.

Rachel dove to catch the young boy with a gasp, barely managing to catch him before Mandragora turned her attention on them. The woman stared at them in horror, contemplating her actions. Then, quicker than Rachel thought possible, she rushed across the room and pinned her to the wall, "Perhaps I should pop your head off first."

The next thing Rachel knew a green high heel was indented into her attacker's head. The sight of Darren Lance aka Black Condor and Olivia Queen-Lance the Green Arrow knocking Mandragora around greeted her as she fought to catch her breath, "Wha-What are you doing here?"

"Crashing the party." Olivia joked as Darren laid waste to Mandragora's lower-body, "It seemed to fun to pass up."

Rachel opened her mouth to respond when an arrow striking Mandragora and enclosing her in an electrified net interrupted her, not that she was complaining. The crime lord tried to escape in vain before she succeeded to knock herself out. Moments later after it was obvious that the house was clear of guards and goons Darren looked at Rachel, offering her his hand, "Ben called us."

"Thanks." Rachel smiled tiredly, "You have no idea how good it is to see you."

"I knew that you would come, Aunt Rachel." Franco smiled confidently, "Uncle Ben told us we were growing on you."

"What about us, kiddo?" Olivia asked teasingly, earning him a running hug from the six year- old.

"Thank you Uncle Darren and Aunt Olivia." He recited as he had done a hundred times before.

"It's alright." Olivia grinned, "Rachel, go ahead and get out of here before the police arrive. There's enough here to get Mandragora arrested, anyway."

"Sounds good." Nightwing nodded as she took Franco back into her arms.

"Aunt Rachel…" Franco began.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"When I bit the fat lady I thought she would taste like vanilla."

"Oh." Rachel blinked, thinking hard for an appropriate response, "Did she?"

"No." Franco sighed in disappointment, "Not one bit."

(Earth 1 - Helena and Vic's Apartment)

Victoria had long since stopped wringing her hands and instead had graduated to pacing back and forth. Thoughts of something horrible happening to her children had entered her mind and she couldn't get away from thoughts of horrific things happening to her babies. Helplessness that hadn't surfaced since she'd been held in CADMUS surged through her, and she wanted nothing more than to go home.

Two strong arms circling around her brought her out of her trance as she turned to see her Halen staring at her in concern. She nuzzled her cheek against his neck and felt him lightly stroke her hair in a hopeless attempt to soothe her, "Something's wrong, Halen. I don't know what it is, but I can feel it."

"Victoria, Rachel is watching the kids, I'm sure that they're alright." Halen assured her, although his voice had taken a slightly uncertain tone as well.

"I don't care, we need to find a way to get back to them and we need to find a way soon." She murmured.

Before she had a chance to freak out completely she felt Halen's lips on her own. She calmed down as her husband kissed her tenderly and lovingly. As his hands moved down her back she realized that he needed a distraction, a sense of their bond, has much as she did. Keeping that thought in mind she worked her hands on his belt and felt it slide out easily, quickly following it by his pants. Moments later her new jeans fell to the floor as the two of them were joined together in a dance older than time itself. Unlike their normal love sessions, however, this one was filled with an intense need of comfort instead of raw desire. As the couple rolled around on the mattress the sound of a door opening and a light gasp went unheard, but the slamming of the door being closed and the muffled apology on the other side of the door was.

"Fuck! I'm sorry!" Helena yelped apologetically as she backed away from the bedroom.

"What is it?" Vic asked.

"They- the other us, I mean- are going at it like rabbits is what it is." Helena gaped as she stood in shock.

"You seem…distraught." Vic said simply, "Although I can't imagine why. If they're another us then it doesn't seem very out of character.

"I don't give a damn. I just saw the other me making love to the other you. It's kind of…weird." Helena admitted as she sat down on the couch..

"Hmmm, as long as it doesn't affect your image of me then it's alright." Vic decided as he collapsed next to her."

Her lips twitched into a small smile, "Hey I was meaning to ask you; where did you take Halen yesterday?"

"To O'Mallory's, he wanted a drink. It's the only bar in town not connected to the conspiracy, and not to mention they offer home brewed beer."

"That's why he stumbled toward the bathroom last night." Helena deduced, "Why'd you guys go drinking?"

"We were thirsty."

She smacked his arm causing him to yelp, "You know what I mean."

"He simply wanted to have a conversation over a few beers." Vic explained, "To be honest I was in the mood for a drink myself."

"What did you two talk about?"

"Things."

"What type of things?" Helen asked.

"Manly things."

"I'm going to as you one more time," Helena growled, "What did you two talk about?"

"Getting them home, us, them, sex, nothing to important."

"…What about 'us'?"

"Just what we do, why we do it, and how we feel." Vic shrugged, "He kept asking me why we weren't married and didn't seem to understand we just don't want to be. Isn't it strange how two beings so alike to us can be so different with opinions and such?"

"Yeah." Helena smiled sadly, "Completely different."


	9. Chapter eight

_**(AN: I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing, believe me the reviews are what help feed the fires of inspiration, I also want to thank JanaGirl123 for co-authoring this with me, and I want to thank The Lady Isis for the use of her characters: Rachel Grayson, Benjamin Gordon, Tia Drake, and Olivia Queen-Lance. I don't own anything expect for Victoria Bertinelli, Halen Bertinelli, Kevin Kent aka Kan In-Ze, Darren Lance, Isabella Bertinelli, Franco Bertinelli, Renee Bertinelli, Patrick Isley, Harl Quinzel, Jana Tech, and Silvia Wilson.)**_

_**Reflections: Through the Looking Glass  
>Chapter 8 <strong>_

(Earth 1 - Saint Mary's Catholic school for girls – Gymnasium)

The fact that it was fall break in the private school Helena taught at meant there wasn't anyone in the school except for janitors, a couple of teachers who where fulfilling fantasies about screwing in their class rooms, and of course the occasional stray student or two who took advantage of the school's open chapel to come in and escape from their home life. It also meant that the gym was empty, and that was more than fine with Helena. At the moment she was beating a punching bag restlessly, enjoying the feeling of its weight against her leg and the way it kept away her thoughts.

She stopped for a moment to grab her water bottle, greedily taking large gulps as her mind swirled, _Why did those two have to start asking those damn questions?_ She thought in frustration, _I never really thought about it before. I didn't realize how it could be if we were more than we are now._

She mentally went back over everything she had seen between Halen and Victoria. Like Vic and herself there was a sort of animalistic lust; a primal need for each other, but there was this undefined tenderness. It was actually a little awe-inspiring to watch. Although she accused him of being whipped, Halen seemed to fully take Victoria into consideration. He wanted the best for her, and at the same time she did the same for him. Although his threat of fixing corn instead of eggplant was minimal before, he did it in a way that didn't seem harsh.

She found her bottle of water once more and took a hesitant sip as she began to envision what it would be like for her and Vic to be married. She saw children, and unlike before she felt a sort of warmth when considering having them. It was almost sweet in a way. The idea of having a piece of her and Vic growing up, becoming a new person, and learning how to be the best of both of them; it didn't scare her like it had before. She stood and walked toward the shower and stripped off. Turning the hot water on she felt it hit and cascade down her nude form as she let her thoughts fade away.

She was so lost in the simple pleasure of the shower's hot water on her body in this moment that she didn't hear the door open. She did, however, feel the callused palms of someone placing their hands on her shoulders.

"Helena." Vic's voice cooed softly into her ear.

She relaxed and forced herself not to react on impulse as she turned to him, "You know I almost neutered you, right?"

"I know." Vic smirked, "But the look on your face when you realized it was me was worth it."

Helena smacked him playfully on the arm as she felt his hands grab the soap before beginning to lather her up; a smile crossing her lips has he paid special attention to his favorite areas on her body. She turned toward him and kissed him deeply feeling, him press against her.

"I love you, Helena." He smiled when they broke apart.

"I love you too, babydoll." Helen murmured as she felt him lift her off of the ground and wrap her legs around his waist.

For all her fantasy's and love of kinky sex, Helena had never planned on having a sexual escapade at the school before. It simply never crossed her mind to do fool around at her place of work, especially since her reputation here was already slightly tattered. Between falling asleep in the break room, her constant tardiness, and the male population of the school constantly paying attention to her chest instead of the lesson it was nothing short of a miracle she hadn't been fired.

The moment they joined and Vic entered her all thoughts of behaving their selves disappeared and were replaced by wondering why the hell she hadn't. In her mind Helena saw three ways they, well, had sex. The first was pure unadulterated, passion-filled, lustful, fucking. The second was a way to comfort each other during time of great sorrow and had only happened a few times. The third and final was like it was now; love making pure and simple. It was still heated and full of passion, but there was something different, something that reached through their bodies and made their souls touch. Helena moaned deeply has Vic nipped her neck affectionately before placing a gentle kiss where he marked her, "You seem upset lately, what's –hmm- wrong?"

"Not the time." She groaned, digging her nails into his back, "Just tell me you'll always want me."

"Of course I'll always want you, Helena, I love you." He gritted out as they neared the edge.

"Love you –ah- too." She gasped before their wondrous journey peaked and then slowly ended.

For a few minutes they were silent as the water fell down on them. Helena finally sighed as she took a step away from him, kissing him deeply once more before the shower became a real one again. They finished their cleaning before Helena grabbed a set of towels and tossed one to Vic, "Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing here?"

"Wanted to see you." Vic shrugged, "We're not able to do our normal activities at home while our doubles are there, not to mention I have news."

"What kind of news?"

"We found a source of help."

(Two hours later – Batcave)

Helena and Halen both looked unsettled at being inside of the cave. It was obvious that neither really wanted to deal with Batman. It also didn't help that every once in a while there was a sort of look that went between Batman and Wonder Woman that screamed with sexual tension. The look was so smoldering that Helena wondered how in the hell they didn't catch each others' eyes on fire.

Bruce began to type away at his computer, "From what you've told me your doubles came through an interdimensional gateway and that gateway was designed by Star Labs; however, in our world that same gateway was never finished."

"Yes, that's exactly what happened." Victoria nodded.

"Did the gateway have a frequency set?" Bruce asked.

"No, it stated that there was no set universe." Halen sighed as he looked at the Dark Knight, "Why? What does that mean?"

"It means this is going to be even harder." Bruce scowled as he turned toward the Supercomputer and typed in a command so fast that it would have rivaled the Flash.

Moments later the screen flickered as static filled the screen for about three minutes until another Batman wearing armor almost identical to Bruce's looked at them.

The other Batman looked at the situation and then looked back at his counterpart, "Problems with the multiverse?"

Behind him a pair of slender arms snaked around his neck and a different Diana looked at them. There were a few subtle differences between the two Dianas; the other Diana's hair was shorter than the this Diana, and though their eyes were the same ocean blue there was a sort of cynical look in the double's eyes.

The two Diana's studied each other for a few moments before silently giving a slight nod of acceptance.

"Yes, we have a set of doubles that went through an interdimensional gateway without a frequency set." Bruce explained.

"Hmmm… This is the reason why I had our flash recreate the incident that transported them to the Justice Guild's universe. Tom Turbine actually had studied the idea of universal frequencies and wasn't too far off from determining which ones matched to which universes. I'm still in the beginning stages of it, but I can share the information." The other Batman offered.

"Do we need to destroy it after we use it?"

"Actually, memorize it and then destroy it. We think too much alike and it's something that can't be released."

"Have you seen their universe?" Earth 1's Bruce asked.

"No, but with Turbine's work finding it should be easier." The other Bruce stated before the screen blanked. Bruce waited patiently for a before the computer beeped, signaling that it was receiving a transfer request.

Bruce clicked 'accept' and watched as the computer received the information slowly. After about ten minutes the text document finished transferring and Bruce turned to them, "It's going to take a few days, and I'm not promising anything. There is a chance that my double on your world is already doing the same thing. If that is the case then you might be receiving help sooner rather than later."

Victoria nodded and looked at them both, "Thank you."

Diana nodded and smiled gently, "You are welcome, sister."

Bruce teleported them out of the cave and turned to Diana. She smiled that dazzling smile of hers and felt him move against her, "I knew that you had to be a meta… It's already been seven times today."

"I don't have any special powers, Princess; I'm just gifted in some ways." He replied before sweeping her into a kiss.

After all, they did need to solve that tension.

(Earth 12 – Rachel's apartment.)

A feeling of rapture filled Rachel has she laid next to Ben. Olivia and Darren had agreed to watch the kids tonight for them, so Rachel had given Ben her special 'thank you' for being such a wonderful boyfriend. It was a thank you that he gave back with gusto. Even though she was sated, and thrilled about being with Ben, Rachel's mind drifted toward her adopted mother.

Bella had been having problems with Damien, which seemed unusual because Damien was normally such a kind, loving man. Now he was acting exceptionally distant from Bella and their son Bruce. Rachel hated to see her adopted mother go through the situation that she was going through; but what could she do? Bella didn't want her help yet and Rachel wasn't too keen on walking in on the situation. But this was Bella was hurting, and taking to her about anything could result in her becoming more of the bat and less of herself at the moment.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Worried" Rachel admitted with a sigh, "I shouldn't be, but I'm worried about getting Halen and Victoria back for Isabella, Franco, and Renee."

The last part wasn't a complete lie; Nightwing was worried about the kids. It just wasn't what she was mulling over when Ben asked her.

Ben smiled because Rachel actually named them and didn't say "their kids" or "the rugrats". She was bonding with the three children and it did him good to see it. He knew that she had the makings of a great mother; all it took was that first threatening feeling of losing one of them to wake up her dormant instincts. He didn't want her to go through that, but at least the action had done some good.

"They'll get back." He assured her, "Have you thought about asking Bella for help?"

She shook her head, "I can't. She's got troubles with Damien right now and I don't want to make it any worse. I don't know what the Prince is doing or why, but it's really doing a number on her. The last time we talked Bella cried, I mean she honest to God cried. I've never seen her do that, even when Joker killed Jess she didn't cry in public! She denied it, of course, but she still lost it for a moment. What could be going on that would make Damien do that?"

"I don't think that Damien is the kind to cheat; I haven't noticed him looking at anyone else. Still, you never know, right?"

She shook her head lightly, "It's not cheating, or at least I don't think that it is. It's got to be something else, and I have a feeling that it's something that even Bella doesn't completely understand."

He kissed her hair and his hand snaked around her feeling the wonderful feeling of her smooth skin. She felt him repositioning her and didn't argue; at the moment she wanted nothing else than to be filled with him.

(Earth 12 – Olivia and Darren Lance's home – Play room)

Franco looked at Tonya Lance with a sense of awe. The girl was only a year older than him, had blond hair, green eyes, and the single brightest smile he had ever seen. Even though he still thought that girls had cooties, he seemed enticed by this one. He walked toward her and smiled, "Hi, I'm Franco!"

"Tonya." She smiled back, "I finally got to meet my mom today, and she and my new dad took me in. I love it here, I'm even happy that Mom's going to have another baby. I kind of want a little sister. What's that like? Are they nice?"

"A pain sometimes, but they're usually really good." Franco admitted, "But trust me, brothers would be better."

"Oh, okay." Tonya nodded, "Do you wanna play tea party?"

Franco grimaced at the dreaded word. Oh, how he despised that game. Sitting in a chair and doing nothing but pretending to drink tea was beyond torturous, especially when his father made him play it with his sisters to keep them busy when he and Mama went into their room and jumped on their bed for half an hour, "Uh…"

A look of disappointment flashed across her adorable face, "Oh. I guess I'll go play with someone else."

At the thought of Tonya leaving Franco quickly added, "We can play for a little while."

Tonya beamed at him, "Great! Come on, the table's over here…"

Darren watched as Tonya and Franco talked. He had no doubt that the two of them would hit it off and become fast friends. Little Tonya was so much like Olivia that it was insane.

A furrow formed between his eyes has he thought of that for a moment. _When she gets older, there are going to be some ground rules set for dating_. He thought.


	10. Chapter nine

_**(AN: I want to state that this chapter was a little harder to write. It starts fairly dark. I want to thank JanaGirl123 for co-authoring, and The Lady Isis for the use of her characters Rachel Grayson and Olivia Queen-Lance.)**_

_**Reflections: Through the Looking Glass**_

_**Chapter 9**_

Franklin Reeves groaned in pain as he looked at the woman before him. Despite her faceless mask she was visibly seething.

Trying to remain calm, he tightened his grip on the mauled doll in his hand. The tiny baby doll was the only thing that remained of the small child who'd been abducted and brutally murdered earlier that week. The plan was to kidnap the child of a wealthy Mafio, but instead it had backfired and the child had been the daughter of a mere bus driver, not a Don.

Realizing he would not get his pay, Franklin panicked and in a fit of rage slaughtered the child to cover up the evidence of his crime.

"Hey man I didn't mean nothing by it, it-it was an accident!" Franklin protested, "I grabbed the wrong kid!"

"That's your excuse for murder?" Victoria snarled, "That you killed the wrong child?"

"Wha-No! Well, yeah, but come on, man, I didn't do nothing!" He cried, "H-Hey, stay away from me!"

"I don't think I will." Victoria spat as she grabbed him by the elbow and twisted his arm, "In fact, I think I'll get even closer.

The man howled in protest as his arm was broken in half, "AUGH! Damn it, you crazy bitch! Aw, fuck, fuck you, damn it, fuck you!"

"I'd watch the language, asshole. You're running out of things to break," Victoria hissed, "Though, I can think of some other parts I could maim."

"Q!" Called a man dressed in purple and black as he ran towards them, "Q, don't do it."

"Why the hell not?" She demanded as she whirled around to face him, "Did you see what he did?"

"I know, baby, I know." Halen muttered as he grabbed her by the waist and held her back, "But that doesn't mean we do things like this."

"Good riddance!" Franklin shouted as Hunter dragged away Question struggling in vain to kill him, "Crazy fuckin' bitch."

"It's not nice to use bad words." Helena murmured as she approached the man.

"You gonna go psycho on me too?" Franklin panted.

"Of course not." Helena replied calmly, cocking her crossbow and aiming it at his groin, "When I'm hunting scum, I go doctor."

The man raised an eyebrow only to be shot in the crotch by Helena's arrows as he let out a scream of agony.

Helena spat on his face before walking away, "You don't even want to know what I do to people I really don't like."

(Outside of the house)

Halen held Victoria in his arms as she shook in rage and worry. They had offered to help Huntress find a missing girl since Vic was busy, and Victoria's keen mind picked up on the clues fairly quickly. They had gone into the underworld and after a few well placed threats came up with the name of Franklin Reeves. It wasn't hard to figure out what had happened once they learned the names.

The girl, Rosa Falcone, was believed to be the daughter of Carmine Falcone, a wealthy agent of the Mafia. However, it turned out that her father was actually Joey Falcone, a bus driver for Gotham Metro. Joey had no connections to Carmine other than the last name, and once Franklin had discovered he would not be paid he panicked and killed Rosa.

It had been Victoria who discovered had her. The innocent child looked so much like Isabella; the only real difference was that Rosa had been about three years older. Before Halen or Helena could react Victoria had rushed forward into the house and found Franklin. It had taken every ounce of will power she had to keep from snapping his neck, so instead she had began beating him, breaking bones, knees, ankles, dislocating his left elbow, and finally the fire place poker she had found finished the job with a loud crack to his right shoulder making it splinter and break. She knew that if Halen would have been even a second later she would have put the poker through his skull.

A small part of her wished he had.

"It's alright, Teroso." Halen murmured as he held her and rubbed her back soothingly, "It's okay."

"She-She looked like Isabella..." Victoria whispered, "It looked like my baby in that bag…"

"Victoria, nothing's happened to Franco, Isabella, or Renee. You and I both know Rachel is guarding them with her life. She won't let anything happen to any of them." Halen assured her.

Victoria nodded and then looked at Helena, "Do you think I reacted badly?"

"No." Helena replied determinately, "The creep deserved everything you did to him and more. The cops will take care of him now."

"True." A dark look fell over Halen's face as he added "And if they don't, Satan will."

(Helena and Vic's apartment)

Charles Victor Szazs stood up from the newspaper he had been going through. The connections between the Illuminati and marriage were still there, but he could see how his double had managed to keep them out of it. It had been a trick and a half he was sure, but somehow Victoria had managed to have a traditional Catholic wedding without having all of the incantations said during it. He didn't want to admit why he was looking at connection, trying to fool himself saying that it was simply research, but the truth was he could see how Helena was looking at their doubles.

Although he hated to admit it he understood the feelings that had awakened in her. Despite her tough exterior and balls-to-the-wall attitude, Helena was still a woman who very much wanted a commitment from her boyfriend.

Even if he didn't see the point too it.

He heard the front door open and walked out of the conspiracy room to see Halen carrying Victoria. He moved forward to help, but the male version of Helena simply shook his head. Vic awkwardly stood alone in the living room, not quite sure what to do with himself until Helena stepped through the door.

"Helena?" He asked quietly as he watched her enter the apartment with her head bent low.

She looked up at him silently, an odd look of sadness in her eyes as she came to him, "It was a long day."

"I'll bet." Vic murmured, taking her into his arms and leading her into the Conspiracy room. He could feel the misery pouring from her in buckets. He brushed months of work and research off of the couch and sat down holding Helena against him, "What happened?" he asked softly.

Helena shook her head and instead she grabbed his face, thankful that he wasn't wearing the mask, and kissed him.

This wasn't a passionate, lustful kiss, but rather one filled with sorrow. He kissed her back knowing that whatever had happened had affected her and Victoria, he was sure, in a similar way. Their kissing deepened and Vic felt the determination of Helena as she started showing what she had in mind. He knew that there wasn't a doubt in her mind that this was what she wanted, what she needed, and what he would give to make her whole again.

The love session between them only lasted a few minutes, but Vic held her has tears escaped Helena's eyes.

"Is there anything I can do, Helena?" He asked.

She thought of her baby on another Earth dead in a gutter. It might not have been her child here, but that didn't help the pain she saw Victoria –and her on another Earth- go through. "Just hold me, please; just hold me."

(The bedroom)

Halen held Victoria as she cried against his chest. He knew that tears were for the child that had been lost, for her own children, and for the fear that she might never see them again. He held her has the tears ran dry, although he was certain that the reason for them remained as she drifted off to sleep in his arms before he laid her down.

Halen studied his wife for a moment; taking in her beauty. But that wasn't just it, beneath the obvious he could see the nurturing, giving, and understanding nature and soul she had. He never had a doubt in his mind of what kind of mother Victoria would make. She was more than a good one; Victoria was a great mother, and tonight showed exactly what she was capable of. The child wasn't hers, and yet her own maternal instincts had kicked in; the moment they did Victoria was ready to kill the killer of that child. She was set to wipe him from this Earth, to make him feel the same terror that child had felt.

He prayed to God neither of them would ever have to lose one of their children for real.

(Earth 12 - Blüdhaven – McDonalds)

Olivia watched Tonya playing in the playland with Franco and smiled at the two of them. Across from her Rachel picked up the McRib she had ordered and let out a small moan of pleasure as she inhaled the saucy sandwich.

"That good?" Olivia snorted.

"Better. Thanks for watching Franco, Isabella, and Renee for us and bringing Toyna out to see Franco. He's practically been talking about her nonstop since you brought him back." Rachel smiled.

"It's not a problem." Olivia assured her with a grin, "Besides, it gives me a chance to look into Queen Enterprises in Gotham. It's always nice to walk in and watch everyone go into a frenzy."

"Are you still doing that Urban renewal thing in Gotham with Bella?"

Olivia took a drink of her sweet tea and then nodded, "That's the one I'm talking about. It seems like the best idea to be honest. Bringing up the apartments in the Narrows up to code is something that I support, especially since I bought the old steel factory there. I figured that I can get it to working again and maybe help ease the economic crisis. I've already done the same in Star City."

"Good." Rachel nodded in approval as Darren and Ben walked over with Renee and Isabella. Darren shook his head and shot Isabella a look, "Would you tell Aunt Rachel why you can't eat a happy meal, sweetie?" Darren asked in frustration.

"McDonalds is c...con…connected to the Ill... Illuminati and the foods here are made to make you age faster, get sick more often, and make everyone more controllable." Isabella explained proudly as she recited her mother's words, stumbling only twice.

"Well, sweetie, for now it's where we happen to be at. I think a single meal should be okay, and we don't have to eat her again. Is that alright?" Rachel asked.

"Okay." Isabella agreed with a smile, "Can I have the nugget things?"

Darren looked at Rachel, wondering how she managed to talk the little girl into eating something from here, "How'd you do that?"

"I have a younger sister and brother." She replied with a shrug, "I know how kids work."

"That's 'cause you are a kid." Darren muttered under his breath.

"Hey!"


	11. Chapter ten

_**(AN: I want to thank all of the readers who have but this story on their alert and favorites list. Guys, thanks so much. I also want to thank The Lady Isis for allowing me to use her characters: Rachel Grayson, Benjamin Gordon, Tia Drake, Bella Wayne-Prince, Bruce Prince, Winifred Pennyworth, Clara Kent, and Lois Lane. I want to thank JanaGirl123 for co-authoring this with me.)**_

_**Reflections: Through the Looking Glass  
>Chapter 10<strong>_

Rachel watched Franco, Isabella, and Renee as they looked over the large room they had entered. She hadn't bothered telling them to behave because for the most part the three of them where fairly well behaved children, much to the young woman's relief. She heard the door open and turned her head to watch her 'nephew' Bruce walked into the room and see the other children. There was a bright smile across the little boy's face as he walked toward them, "Hi, I'm Bruce."

Franco studied him suspiciously for a moment. Mom always told him how important it was not to trust strangers and how to tell if a person was bad or not. Deciding the other boy seemed harmless he too smiled and finished the distance between them by sticking out his hand like he'd seen his father do so many times before and smiled, "I'm Franco. This is a HUGE house, is it yours?"

"Yep." Bruce grinned, "I live here with my mom, Nana Winifred, and…well…my father used to be here a lot, but I don't know what happened to him."

Franco noticed the puzzlingly sad look on Bruce's face and decided to change the subject, "Wow! You have a Wii? Do you have Super Maria Sisters; that game is the best!"

Bruce nodded happily, his earlier joy returning, and walked toward a leather-bound CD/DVD/Video game case and opened it. He began to carefully flip through the sheets in the case until he found Super Maria Sisters and snatched it up.

Rachel sat down and watched as the two boys played the video game based on two Italian sisters from Brooklyn, "Franco, do you have this game at home?"

"Kind of."

"What do you mean kind of? It's a yes or no question."

"Well, I wasn't supposed to have it 'cause Mom says it's part of the conspiracy." Franco began, "But Aunt Olivia got it for me as a birthday present and told me not to show it to Mom so I could play it. It's really fun."

"Of course she did." Rachel muttered under her breath as an elderly woman suddenly entered the room. She beamed at the woman as she recognized her, "Winifred! It's so good to see you."

"I was thinking the same thing, Miss Grayson." Winifred smiled, "What brings you by today?"

"Winifred, something happened to Franco, Isabella, and Renee's parents. I don't know what, but I thought that I might ask Bella. I don't want too since I know she's been going through a lot, but if I could just ask her what she might know about it that would be great."

"I would be glad to let you, but unfortunately she's not home. I do take it that their disappearance has to do with the favor that the madam asked of their alternate selves?"

Rachel nodded and knew that she had a better chance of turning off gravity and flying than keep something away from the elderly butler, "Yep. So, what's Bella doing?"

"She is working with Madam Kent at the moment; it seems that the two of them have some arrangement in Japan." Winifred replied, "Would you care for some tea?"

"No thank you, Winifred." Rachel declined politely before looking back down at the laptop on her lap. The real answer was easy; access the laptop and go through the satellite system Bella had in place for Wayne Enterprises so she could contact her. She didn't want to burden Bella with this, but Question and Hunter had been gone for well over a week.

She breathed out and began to type up the message for Bella. 'Bella, there's a situation.'

Three seconds later a response that could only come from Batwoman appeared, 'There's always a situation. Unless it's concerning Bruce or Gotham then I'm busy.'

'This is Rachel and it's about Question and Hunter. They've been missing for over a week. Darren, Ben, Olivia, and I have all searched Metropolis and haven't found any clue of what has happened to them.' Rachel typed back.

'Access the computer in the cave, check through the league missions, and check the last bit of communication from Question. Have you heard from Damien?'

'Not really, I've just heard that there are problems. Want to talk about it?' Rachel asked.

'No time, busy. Try going through the league missions; I'll contact you when I'm back in the states.' Bella replied.

Before Rachel could type anything else, the messenger went blank. She looked at the computer for a moment before she exited out of it and turned to see Winifred waiting to take it from her, "I believe that you want to ask about what has been happening."

"I would like to know very much" Rachel admitted, "It's bothering Bella; I can tell it is because I've already seen her cry."

"Master Damien began distancing himself from Bella and their son a few months ago." Winifred began, "To say it was puzzling would be a rather large understatement. All the sudden he simply stopped being close to them, yet in his eyes the very action seemed to be hurting him, but he never stopped pushing them out. Yesterday a set of papers came, but I haven't had the heart to tell Bella."

"What kind of papers?"

"Divorce papers." Winifred sighed, "Everything was finely typed under the Themysciran Embassy letterhead. I've never been on the receiving end of such a set of papers, but everything in it indicates that Master Damien doesn't want anything. He isn't even seeking custody of Bruce."

Rachel took in what Winifred had to say and watched as the elder English woman left. It had never occurred to Rachel Grayson that something like this would happen to Bella and Damien. She had seen Bella become a different person with Damien. She was still the Bat, but the real her, the honest to God Bella, came out with him.

(Earth 1 – Metro Tower – founder's meeting room)

Bruce looked at Halen, Helena, Victor, Victoria, Diana, Clark, and Wally. The only reason Flash and Clark were in the room was simply because the two of them had been looking for Bruce and happened to pick the right room on the first guess. Batman had explained to Wally that if he so much as mentioned this to anyone he would find out what kind of nightmares could be brought to life.

"So, you've contacted another dimension for help already?" Clark asked.

"I contacted my other self from the Justice Lord's dimension." Bruce replied absently.

"Wait just a minute! Those guys tried to kill us!" Wally exclaimed.

"Tried and failed, Flash, mainly thanks to the help from that Batman. They've had quite a lot happen in their world, but this is neither here nor there. What's important is that my double in that dimension sent me Tom Turbine's work with universal frequencies. That information has made it possible to view other worlds, but we're not likely to find the correct universe simply by randomly looking into each one. At that length my double and I have decided to send out a message in a bottle. Essentially, it will go to all of the known and unknown universes we have. It can only be accessed by a double of myself and it will contain the information of where we are, but the only way it can be accessed is if they get a mixture of Halen and Victoria's DNA to read. One of their children will be the key to open the message." Bruce stated.

"Okay, by the universes it is." Clark agreed, "How do we know what they are?"

"My double sent a list that I'm working from."

Clark understood exactly what that meant; Bruce had the information and until he was certain of every single outcome it would go no further than perhaps the Question; if only because the curious man would dig for it.

While the meeting was going on Vic noticed how anxious and nervous Victoria was. She was wringing her hands, which knew was a nervous trait that he shared along with her, and her paranoia appeared to have reached a new height. It seemed that the only thing that was preventing her from leaving the room was Halen.

Vic frowned as he tried to think about what it could be. While it was true that the Metro Tower had an unsettling resemblance to CADMUS, he had managed to get over it in a few months. Victoria had at least six years to get over it.

"Terosa, are you alright?" Halen whispered.

She looked at him and nodded, but Vic could tell that it was because she didn't trust her voice.

He waited until Batman had finished laying out the information and pointing out that the reason for building it on the Metro Tower was because it had the power in the reactor to open the gateway once the frequency was found. After the meeting, Q walked toward Victoria and looked at her curiously, "Something wrong?"

Victoria looked at him for a moment before replying, "What happened to you in Cadmus?"

"I was tortured, electrocuted, subjected to hallucinations, and beaten. I suspect that you were as well." He replied.

"That and more. Luthor wanted to see what it would take to break a member of the Justice League. She had them to plant a microchip on me that fed on my insecurities; it made me feel worse about something beyond my control…That, and she..." Victoria's voice trailed off as she closed her eyes and clenched her fists.

"She what?" Vic asked.

Victoria was silent for a long time, "…She had me raped by a guard."


	12. Chapter eleven

_**(AN: I Want to take this chance to once again thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing. All of you make writing this possible. I also want to thank JanaGirl123 for co authoring this, and I want to thank The Lady Isis for the use of Rachel Grayson and Benjamin Gordon. Also she has been kind enough to loan me the biggest part of the cast from Parallels. Anyway, Again thanks Isis. Lastly I want to say that for the moment there will be a bit of a hiatus between chapters. I'm currently working on a new Novel and I want to try and get it finished. When I'm done, and reviewed it for errors, I'll let everyone know. If you want updates on the novel, follow me on Facebook. I'll post a link on my profile. Thanks guys again for reading.)**_

_**Reflections: Through the Looking Glass  
>Chapter 11 <strong>_

"What do you mean you were raped?" Q asked in surprise.

"They made me have nonconsensual sex with a guard." Victoria clarified, "It was Luthor's idea. She wanted to see what it would take to break a member of the League. Unfortunately for me, she had a member to torture right in her hands."

Vic nodded slowly, digesting the information, "…When did it happen?"

"I don't know." She admitted, "It was hard to tell. Between the torture itself and the fact there wasn't any sunlight or a clock in the room I really don't have a clue."

"I remember." Vic muttered as he thought of the room they'd kept him in, "CADMUS was Hell. Did they do it when you were conscious or…?"

"No, well, sort of. While they were electrocuting me and showing me the awful visions there-there was a nice one." She began, "Halen had just rescued me from CADMUS and was carrying me home in his arms. We walked into our room and he laid me down on the bed, kissing me all over. I was so happy to be home, so damn happy… But when I opened my eyes for real, I saw a guard sliding out of me."

Vic remained silent knowing if it was him telling the story he'd want it that way.

"I lost it." She admitted quietly, "I yelled at him and swore I'd kill him once I was free. But it didn't matter. He told me it wasn't rape if you liked it and…I liked it, a lot. I thought Halen just wanted to get a little rough; it hadn't occurred to me that… Anyways, he called over his friends and did it again without the simulator as they cheered him on."

"Luthor always was twisted." Vic murmured, "How did Halen react?"

"Not very well. At first he didn't even know it happened."

"Why not?"

"I didn't tell him." She sighed, "I blamed myself for it. The first time it happened I not only enjoyed it but couldn't tell Halen's style in bed from another man. I felt like a whore."

"Figured as much." Vic replied, "How did he take it when you finally told him?"

"He said it wasn't my fault and that he loved me." She smiled gently, "He held me in his arms until I fell asleep whispering to me that everything was going to be okay and that he'd find those responsible for what they did."

"Sounds like something Helena would do."

"Makes sense, I mean they're basically the same person." Victoria noted, "What about Helen? How did she react to you being tortured?"

"She tied up Superman's fanboy to a chair to get his attention then requited the Man of Steel to break into a government facility to rescue me." Q snorted, "We'd only been dating for a month, but she still went through all that to save me."

"We got lucky." Victoria smiled, "We found the two people on the planet everybody overlooked but us."

"You're right." Vic agreed, his mind deep in thought, "We did."

(Vic and Helena's Apartment – Conspiracy Room – two hours after the meeting on the Watchtower)

Vic looked over the materials in front of him and stared at a photo of Lex Luthor smiling that disgustingly over-confident smirk of his. He shouldn't have been surprised about what Luthor had done to his double on her Earth. The truth was he was surprised that Luthor didn't have it done here, but then again he would have if it had been Helena that was caught. A rush of anger filled Q as that possibility took root. If anyone hurt Helena, especially like that, he wouldn't rest until they were served the justice they deserved.

That must have been how Halen felt when he found out about it. If Halen was like Helena then how he made Luthor pay wasn't too much of a mystery. Helena herself was to passionate to just go and break Luthor's neck; she would have wanted to make him face what he did. She would have attempted to see if there was any remorse on his face, and when she discovered how empty the bastard really was she would have begun to break him physically until his body matched the kind of emotional pain that he would have gone through.

Vic thought about this as he shut down his computer, standing up and cracking his back. He wondered how he would have felt if it was him. While he sincerely doubted Luthor would have had him raped like he did Victoria, there were a few scenarios he could imagine himself in.

Though the fact wasn't very well known, when Superman was brainwashed and turned against the Earth he was also tricked into believing he was not only the son of Darkseid, but the lover of Lashina. When Granny Goodness brainwashed him he had no doubts that he was indeed the lover of the lovely Fury, and had slept with her more than once. Of course once he had been awakened and remembered everything he was ashamed and mortified by his actions.

It took a long time to forgive himself for betraying Lois; almost as long as it took to forgive himself for betraying Earth.

The possibility of something along those lines happening to Vic was unsettlingly probable. He gave a silent prayer of thanks it hadn't. After everything he went through in CADMUS he knew he wouldn't be able to look Helena in the eyes after doing something like that.

He could only imagine how Victoria did it with Halen.

(Earth 1 – Saint Mary's Catholic School – Gymnasium)

Helena watched has her double stretched and shadow boxed for a few moments before he stopped and looked at her. As odd as it was, the two seemed to know everything about each other, so it wasn't that surprising when Halen asked, "What's bothering you?"

She knew denying it would be pointless; after all, this was basically her with a dick. He would be able to tell what was bothering her no matter how many times she dismissed it. Frowning, she took a seat on one of the benches, "I overheard Victoria when she talked to Vic about CADMUS. I know what the son of a bitch, or actually just a bitch, well whatever, had done to her."

Halen let out a sigh and sat down next to her, "What would you like to know?"

"How…?" She bit her lip as she tried to figure out how to best phrase her question, "Why couldn't…? I mean I always thought… How…?"

"How could I not notice? From what I've see Vic is every bit has secretive as Victoria. Knowing that about him then you should know the answer to your question. Victoria feared that I would hate her, that I would never forgive her, and that I would think less of her. I didn't, and I never could."

"What changed? What made her open up to you?"

"She paid a visit to Master Dragon and she told her something that she already knew but couldn't trust because she was so close."

"He-"

"In our world Master Dragon is Renee Dragon, a she."

"She had to explain to Victoria that you would be able to take it, that you wouldn't leave." Helen said slowly, "Victoria couldn't accept it on faith."

"Exactly." Halen nodded, "Victoria believes in me and she trusts in me, but when it comes to something as terrible, dark, and evil as that then she fears that she is too close to me. In her mind her judgment is clouded because of how close she is to me."

Helena thought about it and realized how much it sounded like Vic. A look of worry flashed across her face as she wondered if something like that had happened to him

"I wouldn't worry. It seems like your Waller is more controlled than the one on our Earth." Halen assured her.

"How do you know about Waller?"

"I asked Victoria. She had already gotten everything that your league knows about CADMUS in a few minutes."  
>Helena rolled her eyes, "God, she is Q on another world. I remember this one time Vic and I tried to go on vacation but instead of getting to go to the beach we ended up in jail because he hacked the country's government files."<p>

"I remember that." Halen laughed, "We ended up spending it in a jail cell."

"God I was pissesd." Helena snorted, "I yelled at him for almost three hours straight."

"Then there wasn't anything to do." Halen continued for her, "So I suggested we pass the time in a more pleasurable manner."

"Oh yes, I remember that to. We ended up getting it on in the cell."

"Good times." Halen cracked, "Well, until the warden showed up. The creep asked if he could join us!"

"That was sadly one of our better outings." Helena admitted, "I wonder what they're doing now."

(Earth 1 – Vic and Helena's apartment)

Vic walked toward the couch and looked at Victoria has she lay sleeping. He watched her twitch in her sleep and for a moment he wondered what she was dreaming about.

(Victoria's dream – Earth 12 – Rachel Grayson's Apartment)

Victoria ran toward the front door of the apartment and pulled it open expecting to see her babies. She instead looked at the garbage bags in the blood soaked room. Her hand covered her mouth in horror has she stepped back and felt a body behind her. She turned to see Franklin Reeves standing behind her. Blood soaked his dirty white tank top has he stumbled back, "It wasn't my fault! I thought that they where someone else's!"

She tried to tell herself it was only a dream and that when she woke up Halen would be next to her telling her so, but it did little use. Against her better judgment she spun around on her heels and ran towards the bloodied Franklin Reeves.

When she was only inches away from his cowering frame he suddenly disappeared as the world changed around her.

Victoria looked around herself to see that she was standing in the middle of an alley. A chuckling voice caught her attention and she turned to see Stephanie Mandragora holding a large revolver. The long barrel gleamed in the poor light as it was pressed against Franco's small head, "I was denied the pleasure of killing the last Bertinelli when he was the last Bertinelli. Although Halen is not the last Bertinelli anymore, I will kill his only male heir before moving on to him and ridding the world of the Bertinelli bloodline!"

Something small and made of metal hit the woman on the head as she suddenly collapsed onto the ground. Whether she was dead or not didn't bother Victoria as her son squirmed away from her grasp and bolted towards her.

She caught Franco in her arms and hugged him close against her. The small boy looked up at her and whispered, "Mama, don't leave us again."

"I won't, baby. I won't ever leave any of you like this again." She murmured before everything faded.

(Earth 1 – Vic and Helena's Apartment)

Victoria looked around and let out a sigh. The dreams had become better; she actually held her first born this time. Her eyes roamed around the living room for a moment until she saw Vic standing in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Helena and Halen are coming back; don't want them to fix eggplant again." He explained.

"Are you cooking?"

"Cook? Hell no, I'm ordering pizza." Vic snorted, "Helena forbade me from cooking after I caught the oven on fire last time.

"Do you want to cook?"

"No. Do you?"

"No."

"Then I suggest we order it."

(Earth 12 – Rachel's Apartment)

Rachel looked at the print out again. Bella's suggestion about going over the last communications had been a good start and she had learned that Halen and Victoria said that they were in Gotham before the signal cut out. She had asked Ben to get into Star Lab's computer files, but it was going to take a few days to sort through all the information. Fortunately one of the first things he uncovered was that an experimental dimensional gateway had been accessed and used.

Rachel walked into her bathroom and started a hot bath, happy that she had the chance since Isabella and Renee were both taking a nap and Franco was with Ben at Subway getting a sandwich. She started to slip into the water when her eyes fell on a box marked for this month. Frowning, Rachel opened it and looked at the pads and tampons staring back at her. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized that her period hadn't started.

Worry crept up on her as she began to replay the month back. It was possible, more than possible, that she could be pregnant. Though she did want kids someday that day was far into the future. Before another second could pass she grabbed a Wayne Tech pregnancy test and looked at it. Despite it being far too early to tell, she felt relieved. Having the test somehow made her feel better, almost as if she could always check to be certain. She placed the test back into the cabinet and decided that if her period didn't show in the next month she would take it.

God, if I am then how is Ben going to take it? She wondered.


	13. Chapter twelve

_**(AN: Hello everyone I'm back! That said sorry for the long, long, long wait. I thought that I could crank out chapter and so here it is. That said… I want to thank JanaGirl123 for co-authoring this story, and I want to thank The_Lady_Isis for allowing me to use Bella Wayne-Prince, Damien Prince, Olivia Queen-Lance, Darren Lance, Rachel Grayson, Benjamin Gordon, Tia Drake, Winifred Pennyworth, Clara Kent, and Louis Lane. Naturally Victoria Bertinelli, Halen Bertinelli, Renee, Isabella (this version), and FrancoBertinelli are of my own creation. Please, read, review, and enjoy.)**_

_**Reflections: Through the Looking Glass**_

_**Chapter 12**_

(Earth 1 – Gotham City – Happy Jack Warehouse)

Victoria groaned as she lifted her head and looked around the decaying warehouse she was in.

She, along with Halen, Helena, and Vic, had come to help Batman with his rogue gallery after he informed them about what he found out about their universe. Apparently they received a message in the bottle back, but he couldn't deal with it because someone –most likely the Joker- had apparently opened the gates of hell that was Arkham Asylum and let the demons out. She had tagged along with others to help, but no sooner had they arrived when they saw the extent of the insanity which had escaped from the Asylum.

While fighting off the Riddler with her own questions and a few good kicks, Victoria had become separated from Halen and the rest of the group. Her attempts to catch up with the rest of them turned futile when someone grabbed her from behind and swung something hard and metallic on her head.

"Mista' J, I think this one's waking up!" Harley Quinn shouted in delight as she watched the redheaded woman begin to awaken.

"Reeaaallly?" Joker sang in surprise, "Wow, they don't make mallets like they used to. So, a faceless female, hm? The faceless guy is weird enough, and believe me I know a thing or two about weird."

"What are you doing, Joker?" Victoria asked with a scowl under her mask. Damn it, she had planned on spending the day with Vic locked away in the Conspiracy room comparing notes, not stuck in the clutches of a deranged clown.

"And you know my name, too." The Clown Prince of chaos and crime grinned with that signature smile of his. "Still, I know nothing about you other than you look like that faceless freak with boobs. Pooh, how is our other guest?"

"She's tied up nice, Puddin'!" Harley reported cheerfully as she walked over to a thin curtain, "Should we show the weirdo what's behind this?"

"Do it, baby!"

Harley grinned widely as she sauntered over to the string hanging from the ceiling. She took a step towards it and struck a pose, holding her hands up and gesturing to the red curtain. "And now, see'n as you've been such a good guest, you win a prize!" Harley announced with a laugh, "Behind curtain number one is-…"

The curtain opened to reveal a gagged Helena tied upside down, her eyes narrowed dangerously as she glared at Harley from where she was hanging.  
>"…A crazy lady who dresses like Barney." The former psychologist finished, "Jeez, what a gyp."<p>

"Criticizing fashion choices, Quinn? Coming from a woman who looks like an oversized playing card only an ape would take it to heart." Victoria scoffed, "Besides, when it comes to being cheated out of something I think the real looser here is Joker. Putting up with that voice of yours must be what turned him insane."

"Hey! Mista' J loves my voice, don't cha Puddin'?"

"Hm, it depends on the occasion." He shrugged.

Harley ignored the other two once more and turned back to Helena."You know, she doesn't look happy, Puddin'."

"Which is why we're going to put a smile on her face, Boo. But first things first, have Rocco and Jocco got everything placed?"

"They said they have the barrels inside of the water treatment plant good and ready to explode, Puddin'." Harley answered happily.

"Good, this little distraction has given me plenty of time to set my plan into action." Joker rhymed manically, "Soon the entire city will be smiling. Think of it, the entire population of Gotham spending their last minutes laughing so hard that their spines will break. Oh won't old Batsy be happy he doesn't need to babysit anymore!"

Victoria felt her stomach tighten at the thought and immediately began feeling around for something to escape with. After a few moments of aimless seeking she felt a dull, rusty nail by her hand. Smirking under her mask she began to rub the rope constricting her hands her up and down against the metal until little by little she felt it loosening.

This Joker was different than his counterpart. His counterpart was psychotic as well, but she loved to work the humor a little more. It seemed like this Joker wanted to cut through the joke and go straight for the punch line.

There was no doubt in her mind that Joker was going to poison the city. Unlike the Illuminati, the Conspiracy, or anything else on Earth the Joker was evil on a completely different level. He didn't want to control the world; he wanted to watch it burn in a fire of chaotic mess and destruction orchestrated by himself. It was painfully obvious that once he knew for certain that that his henchmen were ready he would move on to her and Helena.

Despite the obvious reasons for not letting Joker hurt her, she couldn't let them hurt Helena either. It would be like letting them hurt Halen. Well, not Halen exactly, more like his twin sister or a close cousin. To her relief Victoria felt her hands come loose and she began setting to work on her legs to free herself from the binds completely.

After a few minutes the sound of the ropes snapping echoed dully around the room as Victoria fell onto the floor with a low thud.

Smiling a little smile that was hidden due to the mask, the female Vic Sage walked slowly in the darkness until she heard Harley Quinn. With the speed of a panther she grabbed Harley Quinn's mallet and knocked the blond out. Stepping over her body, she placed a finger over where her lips would be and bent down to the unconscious woman's ear to whisper, "Shhhh."

(Outside of the Warehouse)

"Q?" Halen called as he looked around aimlessly for his wife. He had helped Batman capture Croc before realizing Victoria was missing. Normally he wouldn't have been too worried, but with God only knew how many psychos running around he felt his worry was justified.

Not that Victoria couldn't take care of herself, but hey, he was a guy. Protecting women –no matter how capable they were- was what he did. The fact that Victoria herself was a little crazy didn't do much to help his fears. For all he knew she was making the Riddler beg for mercy with her twisted theories and questions.

Quietly, Halen walked towards the warehouse and opened the door. He tentatively peered inside to come see Helena dangling from the ceiling, chained up, and ready to be killed with a look of pure venom on her face.

Without a second thought he began to dart inside, only to be stopped by a playing card embedded itself next to his head.

"Hello there, Barney-boy!" Joker screamed in delight as he hurled another razor sharp card. "Pick a card, any card!"

(Earth 12 – Batcave)

Bella looked at Rachel thoughtfully as she explained what they had discovered, "I doubt that it's the same universe our doubles came from last time. There are too many variables for it to be the exact same one."

"What about the information that came through the computer earlier? It requested one of the kids to open it." Rachel asked.

"Undoubtedly they found help." Bella Wayne reasoned, "Question and Hunter are resourceful, but I'm certain the Batman that sent this information comes from a separate universe from the Batman that visited us a few years ago."

"So you think that there are more universes with similar people in them?"

"Almost definitely." Bella replied curtly, "You said you wanted to ask me something; what is it?"

"I-I missed my period."

"And…?"

"And I think that I could be pregnant, but I'm not sure. I thought that you could have an advanced test that could determine for me." Rachel admitted.

"…"

"Come on, is it that farfetched? You're one of the richest women in the world and with as much libido as yours I doubt it's never occurred to you to build one."

"…Up on the examination table."

"Thanks." The brunette smiled gratefully as she grabbed the test, "How do I-?"

"Same as a diabetics test. Prick your finger and it will take a drop of your blood."

"Sweet. You ever think of marketing this thing?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Personal reasons."

Rachel rolled her eyes as the needle penetrated her skin. She handed it back to Bella silently before the Bat plugged it in and hit a few buttons.

For a few minutes neither said a word, but then soon after Bella looked at Rachel. "Congratulations."

"Oh God." Rachel groaned, "Oh crap, holy freaking crap! I'm not even comfortable with other people's kids! How the hell am I supposed to have one of my own?"

"Ready or not you'll have to deal with it."

"Nice." Rachel scowled. Her face softened as she remembered just why Bella was so upset. "Bella, you know if you need to talk..."

"You know the way out. I've got to pick Bruce up from school." Bella replied quickly, ignoring her question as she stood up and headed towards the stairs.

Rachel watched as her adoptive mother began to regress back into the Bat more and more. Though the Batwoman was Bella's true identity, it still pained her to see less and less of Bella Wayne, even if she had truly died all those years ago in an alley.

Rachel balled her fists angrily and stared at the wall thinking furiously, _'Damn it, Damien! Why the hell did you do this? She was happy; for once she was actually happy! It wasn't so bad to be around for once her and now she's going back to being a full time bitch. What the hell was in your head?'_

Whatever it was it couldn't have been good.


	14. Chapter thirteen

_**(AN: Again I want to thank JanaGirl123 for co-authoring this with me, and I want to thank The_Lady_Isis for her allowing me to use her characters of Bella Wayne-Prince, Damien Prince, Clara Kent, Louis Lane, Olivia Queen-Lance, Tia Drake, Rachel Grayson, and Benjamin Gordon. I also want to thank the readers who have stuck by and read this story. Thanks. LF)**_

_**Reflections: Through the Looking Glass  
>Chapter 13<strong>_

(Earth 1 – Happy Jack Warehouse)

Halen dodged the torrent of bullets from the Joker's gun. The moment the Clown Prince of Crime ran out of his playing cards he had produced a miniature Tommy Gun. The tiny machinegun seemed to have armor piercing rounds in it and it was making it hard to hide behind something for more than a few precious seconds.

"I've got to hand it to you Barney Boy, you're just as nimble as Barney Girl!" The Joker laughed, "Although you're not quite as easy on the eyes."

"Hey!" Harley cried indignantly having come back to her senses to hear him, "I'm right here, Puddin'!"

Joker ignored her and continued taunting Halen, "Hey Barney boy, do you know what the stray piece of dynamite said to the single match?" He asked as he pulled out several sticks of dynamite stuck together with a laughing joker timer on it, "He said let's go out with a bang!"

The moment the punch line was called the sticks of Dynamite were thrown out of Joker's hand and toward where Halen had ducked. "You freak'n psycho!" Halen shouted, "And the punch line was lame!"

"Peek-a-boo, I see you!" Joker smiled with a sadistic laugh before he fired the Tommy Gun again and shot Halen in the shoulder.

"You really shouldn't have done that."

Before Joker could get a look at where the voice had come from he fell forward and groaned. Halen looked up to see Victoria standing over him with Harley Quinn's Mallet.

"You're a poor sport." Joker accused.

Victoria looked down to glare at him beneath her mask when out of nowhere the purple-clown psycho pulled out a hand gun and pulled the trigger. For a moment there was nothing, then a flag that read "Bang" shot out and struck her in the gut.

A light gasp escaped her lips as she stumbled backwards clutching her sides.

"What do you say to that, Missy?" Joker asked with glee.

"When you mess with the Watchmen expect Rorschach to set things straight." Q gritted out.

"What?"

"It's over, Joker." Came the voice of the Dark knight.

"Rocco, Jocco now!" Joker squealed.

"Already been stopped." Batman said quietly as he moved near the crazed clown.

"Well there really isn't anything else to do other than go home." Joker concluded with a sigh, "I do miss dear old Arkham after all. The sights, the smells, the terror in the eyes of those doctors... Take me home, Bats. I want my old room back."

"Arkham is too good for your sorry ass." Halen spat.

"Temper." Brue warned coolly.

"Five minutes alone?" Halen requested as he glared at the clown.

"Two."

"How about three?" He bargained.

Brue's eyes narrowed behind the cowl, "Two. Minutes. No killing, either."

"Ahem, Batsy boy? What are you doing?" Joker asked uneasily.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Halen assured Batman, "Hell's too good for this bastard."

"Not a minute more." Bruce said with a curt nod as he turned to leave.

"Wait, Bratman! Don't leave me with him!" Joker cried, "Take me with you!"

"No one can help you now, Joker." Hunter snarled as he cracked his wrists, "Especially old Bats."

Bruce listened to Halen's threat as he walked out of the warehouse, the sound of bones being cracked and blood being spilled echoing around the abandoned building. He cemented his gaze onto the clock in his belt to make sure of the time. If that over-confident man went even a second over what he had been permitted then he'd be in trouble.

"Done." Halen called as he tossed Joker's limp body onto the ground carelessly.

"You went two seconds over your time."

"Oh boo freak'n hoo."

"Just go get your wife." Bruce growled.

"I will, but not because you told me to." Halen replied with a tight frown as he headed towards Victoria.

She looked at him and stated the obvious, "I got shot. Again."

He winced at the large, wet damp spot where the flag had gotten through. "I noticed that." Gently, he gathered her into his arms and picked her up.

"I can walk by myself, Halen." She frowned.

"You can also get yourself killed, woman. Just let me carry you, alright?"

"Fine."

Behind him a recently released Huntress and a sulking Batman walked towards them, "You two act like an old married couple."

"We are an old married couple." Halen shrugged, "Minus the old part."

"Enough." Batman frowned, "Let's get you to the med-bay."

"Hell no!" Helena snapped, "No way in hell am I letting them go to the med-bay! Do you know how-"

"Do you know how bad it could be if we don't stitch up Victoria's wound?"

"…I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual."

"Not to be a complainer but I am dying here." Victoria piped up, "I don't mind spending a little while in the med-bay as long as Halen's there."

"See? She'll be fine." Bruce said tonelessly.

Helena ignored him and looked the other way as they were teleported to the Metro Tower.

(Earth 1 – Metro Tower – Medical Unit)

Halen made a point for the med techs to take care of Victoria first. He watched as they cut open her shirt and slowly removed the flag from deep into her skin, barking crossly at one doctor in particular who seemed a little too distracted by her breasts.

"Damn pervert." Halen swore under his breath as a female doctor took the other ones place.

Luckily Victoria had been wearing some padding under her shirt otherwise the flag would have gone in even deeper. The fact that it had bypassed any major blood vessels was amazing enough.

Halen looked down at her and studied her body with a frown, "I need to get you a bullet-proof suit or something."

"What's wrong with what I wear now?"

"Nothing." He said quickly, "But maybe we can get you something that would make it harder for you to get hurt. You know something with tight, black leather and a low-cut in the front? Maybe some thigh-high boots?"

"Pervert."

"You love me for it."

She squeezed his hand and smiled at him, "Very true."

From outside the room Helena traded her view of Halen and Victoria to look at Vic. "Am I the only one having déjà vu here about CADMUS?"

"Hmmm…" Vic murmured, "Yes, but without the torture, scars, blood, starvation, lung damage, internal bleeding-"

"Look Sir Smartass, I was referring to the thing about us in a hospital setting."

"I'll give you that much." He conceded, "All they need is for you to close the blinds and slip into the bed next to me."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"How could you? We almost proceeded to have intercourse before Superman walked in and stopped us mid-kiss."

"I think he just wanted to watch."

"In that case he's not such a boy scout after all."

Helena stared at their doubles once more, "They do look happy, don't they?"

"Why shouldn't they be?" Vic asked, "Aside from the fact they're in the company of each other they both clipped the aglets of their shoelaces."

"You are such a freak, Q." She couldn't help but grin before pulling him in for a kiss. "And that's the way I like you."

(Earth 12 – Rachel's Apartment)

"Aunt Rachel? Aunt Rachel, are you listening?" Isabella asked with an impatient tug on the brunette's pants.

"Wha-Oh. What is it, sweetie?" Rachel asked as she was brought back to Earth.

"You said to let you know when Uncle Ben got here."

"Yes…?"

"He's here."

Rachel cursed inwardly and held her breath for a moment as she thought to herself, 'Okay, I can do this. I mean I can tell Ben that he's going to be a father. It's no big deal. I know Ben and he'll he glad. Well, I hope that he'll be glad. Oh God what if he doesn't want to have kids yet and decides to dump me? I think I could break his legs and make him stay if it I have to. But is that really my answer? I can kick his ass if he doesn't like the idea of having a kid? I'm so not ready for this.'

"Hey babe, what's up?" Ben asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Ben, I've got some news." Rachel sighed thinking it was a good thing he was sitting down.

He looked at her and cocked and eyebrow before he took a seat in the recliner, "Okay, what's up? Something happen in Bludhaven today?"

"…Technically, yes."

"And it would be…?"

"I missed my period and I went to see Bella." She blurted out, "I took her special test thing and it said that I'm pregnant. Ben, we're going to have a kid."

Ben stared at her as though she lost her mind, "A-A kid?"

"Yes."

"Like, a human kid?"

"That's the plan."

Ben gaped at her speechlessly. He had expected her to ask if he could help watch the kids or say that she needed some information, but instead she had went straight ahead and dumped this on him. He stammered for a moment and could see her eyes narrowing. He noticed how much Rachel looked like Bella when she was getting irritated and right now she looked as though she was going to chop off his boys.

'Come on Gordon! This is the love of your life! Say something, stupid!' Ben thought before he smiled uncertainly and said, "Oh, well I guess things make sense now."

"What?"

"Well lately you've been…" He trailed off uncertainly noticing her glare.

"I've been what, Benjamin Gordon? What exactly have I been lately?" She questioned with deadly calmness.

"You know, just a little...moody." Ben mumbled quietly.

"I had hoped that you would be a little more supportive, especially since you helped cause this!" Rachel snapped furiously before she turned hotly on her heels and walked toward the the kitchen.

Franco stared up at the redhead sympathetically, "You sound like mama and daddy when they fight. You know Daddy normally says he's sorry and does some really nice things for mama, and then she says it's okay and they jump on the bed for a while. Maybe you and Aunt Rachel should go jump on the bed."

"I doubt that'll be happening for a while." Ben snorted.

"Then can I go jump on the bed with her?" Franco asked hopefully, "Mama and Daddy sound so happy when they do it. I want to jump on the bed with someone to!"

"Fifteen years and you can do it every night." Ben promised him with a smirk.


	15. Chapter fourteen

**_(AN: Thanks to JanaGirl123 for Co-Authoring, and The Lady Isis for her use of her characters. Also thanks to everyone who has reviewed.)_**

**_Reflections: Through the Looking Glass_**

**_Chapter 14_**

(Earth 1 – Blüdhaven – Warehouse district – Two days after the Incident with the Joker)

Halen had to admit that having a Meta girlfriend had its perks as he watched Galatea slam her fist into the side of a giant armored suit being used by Intergang. The device had been created by Luthor Corp for the United States Military for purposes he didn't want to think about.

He watched with slight amusement as the blonde clone flew up, grabbed the robots arm off, and began to beat it senseless with its own limb. 'Hmmm…' Halen thought to himself as he caught sight of the skin-tight uniform with a hole showing off an overgenerous amount of cleavage, 'How the hell can I get Victoria to dress like that when she fights?'

Hunter was fairly certain that the blonde bombshell nicknamed 'Tea would have been infinitely less brutal if the person inside hadn't launched a missile so close to Nightwing, her new boyfriend. The explosion had knocked him out and tore his torso to shreds. It missed Galatea, however, and the moment she saw Dick groan in agony she snapped and proceeded to rip the things arm off.

Now that the robot had been fairly beaten, she threw the useless hunk of metal away and began tearing the suit open as she screeched, "When I get a hold of you there won't be anything left for them to take in!"

"We give up!" A thunderous voice cried from the loud speakers, "God, we give UP!"

"Give up? Give up?" Tea repeated loudly, "Who said that you were going to do anything except pay for hurting him with your lives!"

"This has gone on long enough." Halen muttered. As fun as it had been to watch the woman beat the hell out of the machine the situation was quickly taking a turn for the gory. He turned to where Dick was lying in a heap knowing Batman had given him some kryptonite. "You know you're going to have to use it, right?"

Nightwing narrowed his eyes and shook his head, his arm clutching against his stomach. "Tea!" He cried, "Don't do it!"

Galatea turned her head towards him and dropped the now ruined suit and the three men inside who had been reduced to tears of terror. She rushed towards Dick and carefully picked him up, "Thank God… I was so scared that they… Dick, don't you ever scare me like that again!" She gasped as she buried her face into his shoulder.

Gently, he rubbed her back in soothing circles. Halen watched the show of affection and inwardly groaned knowing that the cleanup would go to him, Helena, and Vic. He of course had insisted that Victoria sit this out while her wound healed. Victoria had tried to convince him that his own wound needed to heal, but he wouldn't hear it.

Halen paused and looked around the ruined warehouse. Broken boards, a semi-collapsed ceiling, countless bags torn open with technology scattered about, and the robot that had caused so much terror was now tossed against the cement with the three men mewling like kittens inside of it stared back at him.

Great, cleaning up a place messier than the Conspiracy room was just how he wanted to spend his evening.

Once the members of Intergang were tied up, Halen turned to see Galatea still holding Nightwing and frowned. It felt weird that Dick wasn't with Ben (whose counterpart was named Barbara) since on his own Earth the two were pretty damn serious. He wasn't sure how to feel about it. A flash of anger jolted his nerves when he saw Galatea kiss Dick, but he forced it to go away. This Earth didn't even have his own children on it; the whole place was screwed up to begin with.

Tea, oblivious to Halen's inner thoughts, pressed her com link and said, "Metro Tower, we need two teleported to medical."

"The teleporters are out-" Before the sound of J'onn's voice could finish the sentence Galatea shot off toward the closest place for Dick to be examined calling to Halen, "Meet us there!"

"That would be a lot easier if I knew where the hell 'there' was." Halen muttered under his breath. Sighing to himself, he began to walk in the direction she had flown.

(Batcave – thirty minutes later)

Unlike Dick and Galatea, Halen, Helena, Vic, and surprisingly Victoria had been blindfolded and brought into the cave (Thanks to Robin) in such a way that they couldn't identify the exact location. Not that Halen was complaining. Anything was better than cleaning up the mess back at the warehouse.

A light chuckle escaped his lips as they entered. He had worked with Batwoman before and had been in the cave a few times. She did the exact same thing with her guests. Well, probably not any Krytonians since they had X-ray vision. On the other hand knowing both the Bats they probably had one special-laced with lead just for Kal.

Bruce, as well as Bella, was secretive person. They didn't want to give the location of their headquarters away. Despite seriously hating the bitch, Halen had respected her wishes and unhappily put on the blindfold the first time. Of course it didn't stop him from admiring her perfectly formed ass while he was there, but that had been before Victoria. It didn't matter how beautiful Batwoman might have been at the time; she was a cruel hearted bitch he hated and there was no way she could hold a light to his terosa if she tried.

Once Bruce assured them they were all safe, the group removed their blindfolds. Halen whipped his off expertly and looked at the computer screen to see Batwoman, Nightwing, Robin, and three children taking it up.

Smiling, he walked toward the screen and watched as their youngest began to reach for them, recognizing them without their masks and uniforms on.

"Dada!" Renee squealed in delight.

Victoria removed her own blindfold and ran a hand through her long, wavy red hair flowing past her breasts thinking it was time for a trim. All thoughts of her hair were instantly exterminated once she caught sight of the screen. "My babies… Oh God, I thought that I would never see any of you again!"

Helena watched wide-eyed as she stared at the screen and caught sight of the three small children occupying it. The children, her children, seemed oblivious to the purple-clad woman gawking at them as they swooned over their parents.

Speechless, she grabbed Vic's arm and stuttered, "V-Vic, those are…those are our…"

"Our children on another world, I know." Q replied crisply, "My mask is off, Helena. You can't even say I can't because I don't have eyes."

"H-How are you not…?" The words escaped her as she took in her children.

The oldest looking one was a little boy with bright orange hair and dark blue eyes. If he had looked anymore like Vic Helena thought she would have fainted.

"That one's Franco." Vic explained.

"After my Father?"

"Obviously."

She was too amazed to think of a good comeback as her gaze fell onto the two little girls on the screen. She felt something tug her heart; if she had to have a kid she'd always wanted a daughter. The smallest one, Renee, was a fair mixture of both of them with Vic's hair and her own creamy brown eyes. Finally, the middle child, Isabella, was left.

Something in Helena's heart seemed to melt as she realized how much the little girl looked like her own mother, Maria Bertinelli. Her short brunette hair fell just under her little shoulders as her bright brown eyes stared happily at her parents.

Helena gulped. It was like watching an old video of her Mother when she was a child. She felt Vic place a hand on her as he looked at her in concern, "What is it?"

"Wha-What do you mean?" Helena asked quietly.

"You're crying." He murmured in confusion, absently brushing a stray tear from her cheek.

"Oh." She mumbled, "Look at that."

Victoria was oblivious to Helena as she quickly rushed over to the screen with a smile on her face.

"Mama!" Renee squealed.

"Oh…" She whispered as she stared at the screen, particularly at Rachel. "Thank you."

Rachel smiled lightly and ran a hand through her messy hair, "No problem. But, uh, as fun as it was try not to go and get yourselves thrown in another dimension anytime soon, okay?"

Halen opened his mouth to respond when the screen suddenly flickered.

"What's happening?" Victoria frowned.

"The frequencies are getting set as we speak. I should be able to open the portal on this end in by tomorrow," Batwoman explained, "But to do that I'll have to shut off communications."

"Same here." Batman replied.

"Nothing more than I expected." Bella responded with a curt nod. She seemed almost uncertain for a moment as she stared at Bruce and for a second Rachel thought she was going to ask her counterpart a question.

Whatever she had planned on asking she decided not to. Instead Bella said, "I have to go now. Batwoman out."

"Very well. Until tomorrow." Batman agreed.

From across the cave Vic was still trying to figure out what was wrong with Helena. "Helen, I can't help you until you say what's wrong."

"Nothing's 'wrong'." She sniffed, "Just got a little emotional is all."

Q looked at her uncertainly, "Are you sure?"

"Yes…maybe…Oh I don't freak'n know." Helena sighed, "Just give me some time to myself, okay?"

"…Okay. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, just…I need some time to think."

He watched her walk away and frowned as he tried to think of what could possibly be wrong. Was she getting tired of him? Had she realized there was nothing he had to offer? Did she wish she was with someone else instead? Just what had made her so emotional?


	16. Chapter fifteen

_**(Again I want to thank my Co-Author JanaGirl123 for helping me with this, and I want to thank The_Lady_Isis for the use of her characters. I would suggest that you go and read what these talented authors have put out on this site. That Said… On with the show)**_

_**Reflections: Through the Looking Glass**_

_**Chapter 15**_

(Earth 12 – Batcave – ten hours after communication)

Shortly after seeing her mother disappear when the communication was shut down, Renee had decided to cry her eyes out. Rachel tried her best to console the toddler, but the little girl wanted none of it. She had seen her mother and therefore she wanted no one but her mother. After a few minutes Bella walked over, scooped the youngest of the Bertinelli children into her arms, and walked a few feet while rocking the child in her arms.

Rachel could hear Bella issuing shushing noises and talking lowly to the two year old. After a few moments Renee was quiet and asleep. Bella brought the peaceful looking two year old back to Rachel and handed her to her god-mother.

"Take the children upstairs." Bella instructed, "I'm sure that Bruce won't mind having Franco spend the night with him and the two girls can either share a room or sleep separately."

"How did you do that?" Rachel asked in wonder. "Did you sing her a lullaby?"

"Sort of. There's a nerve in your neck that if pressed lightly causes you to fall asleep." Batwoman explained tonelessly. "How else would you quiet a child?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and carried Renee upstairs and walked toward the nursery which had originally been Bruce's. She held Renee in her arms until they reached Bruce's old crib and gently laid her down. She moved a red curl while marveling at how small she was and couldn't help but wonder what her own baby would look like. She could picture a little boy who had her eyes and Ben's fiery red hair walking on a tightrope with a laptop in his hands.

The idea made her giggle, and even though she was thinking of Ben she wasn't upset. Ben had been trying to apologize for what he said was trying to be completely supportive. She respected him for that and it only made it harder for her to stay mad at him. Not to mention his adorable puppy-dog eyes.

Rachel turned around and walked out of the room to find Bruce sitting down with Franco and Isabella. Somehow the little girl had convinced her brother and Bruce to have a tea party with her. Rachel looked at them both and felt a fit of giggles begin to stir in the pit of her stomach.

"Aunt Rachel, it's not funny!" Franco cried out.

"Yeah, she said she'd kick us in the nuts if we didn't play with her!" Added Bruce indignantly.

"Isabella!"

"I did what was necessary." The little girl said calmly as she poured an imaginary cup of tea for herself. "I wanted to play tea party but no one would play with me."

"Aunt Rachel!" Franco whined.

" Isabella, it is getting close to bedtime," Rachel reminded the four year-old gently. "How about we play tea party tomorrow instead?"

"Will you play with me?"

"Maybe."

"Nope." Bella sang, pretending to take a sip of her imaginary tea. "Daddy says never make a deal until you're sure it's gonna happen."

"Fine, I promise I'll make Bruce and Franco play with you." Rachel sighed in defeat. "Now get your butt upstairs."

"Aunt Rachel!" Groaned Bruce.

She shrugged at them helplessly and took Isabella by the hand and walked her up the stairs and –for the moment, at least- saved them from the evil that was a tea party.

(Earth 1 – Batcave – Gateway preparation)

Bruce hadn't turned away the help offered by Victoria or Vic. The two Questions seemed to work tirelessly with the instructions they had been given. Bruce stepped back and felt two hands on his shoulders gently but firmly, working the knotted muscles out.

He didn't even have to guess who it was. "Princess, what is it?"

"You're shoulders feel like steel cables again." Diana frowned, "Bruce, how long have you been working?"

"Seventy–three hours."

"And how much rest have you gotten in that time?"

"None."

"You've not finished the gateway?" She asked.

"No, the gateway and preparations are finished. We're just going back over it to make sure everything is perfect so there's no reason to worry."

"Then rest. You need a little sleep and I am sure that both Vic and Victoria need some sleep."

"Thirty more minutes." He bargained.

"Bruce, it's not a negotiation. Sleep now, get up early, and then marvel at the perfect job you've done." She ordered firmly.

Bruce turned toward her. The both of them were too stubborn to simply give in and the two sets of eyes watching them knew this as well. For a moment nothing was said until Bruce pulled Diana into a deep kiss.

"Sexual tension is strange." Victoria murmured.

"Not to mention awkward." Vic agreed.

The Princess of the Amazons moaned for a moment and then wrapped her arms around him in response before deepening the kiss. As the two kissed passionately Victoria thought that minus the costumes and titles they weren't that different from any other couple in love. She waited for a moment and then looked at Vic. Her male counterpart nodded and the two of them stepped back before Vic cleared his throat.

"Perhaps it would be prudent for us to leave tonight." Vic stated.

Both the Princess and the Knight broke the kiss much to the Q's relief as Bruce informed them that he would send after in the morning. Victoria stood near Vic on the teleporter pad and moments later they found themselves near Vic and Helena's apartment. The two of them walked in to see Halen standing near the stove with Helena working on something that smelled wonderful on the counter. Victoria walked toward Halen and smelled the heavenly scent of what he was cooking. He had cooked it before when she became pregnant with Franco, then Isabella, and finally with Renee. It was a celebratory dinner. Victoria knew the taste well and for Halen to be making it now meant that believed as she did that they were going home tomorrow.

"A celebratory dinner?" She smiled, "What's the occasion?"

"We're almost home." He replied before he kissed her deeply then turning back around to work on the dinner.

"Smells good." Vic said as he neared the kitchen. "What are you making?"

"Something I haven't made since my mother showed me when I was a little girl." Helena replied as she finished the fresh spinach salad mixed with fresh carrots, raisins, almonds, and fresh mushrooms. "I really should use more of her recipes."

Halen finished what he was mixing and stopped to take a pan out of the oven. It smelled wonderful and it looked delicious. He placed the pan of lasagna on the counter and quickly added the final layer of fresh Parmesan cheese to the pan and smiled as the smell lifted up. It had been a long time since he had made a victory dinner.

They all sat down and, at the urging of Helena and Halen, said grace before the four of them began to eat. Vic wolfed down his plate and went back for seconds greedily completely unaware of the smirk on his girlfriend's face. It was after he finished the second plate that he decided to ask what was in the lasagna.

"Why ingredients, of course." Helena smiled.

"No, seriously, what's in it?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Eggplant, baby doll. It's eggplant."

"…What?" Vic whispered as his skin paled. He could already feel his mind and body falling prey to the damned vegetable as he began to sweat.

He looked toward Helena helplessly as she smiled at him and instead of saying something she simply held his hand. He looked back toward the pan and waited for a moment to see if the way he thought, acted, or felt was affected. After a few moments he felt a sensation that had nothing to do with lasagna.

"Baby, are you oka-Oomph!" Helena gasped as Vic bent down and kissed her. A surprised squeak escaped Helena, but before long she kissed him back.

"Excuse us, that eggplant had an unexpected side effect." Q said as he grabbed Helena by the hand and dragged her into their bedroom before shutting the door.

Their counter parts watched the two and rolled their eyes when they heard the head board slamming into the wall. "We're not that bad, are we?" Victoria asked as she finished her eggplant lasagna.

"No." Halen smirked, pulling her towards him and kissing her. "We're even worse."

(The next morning – Batcave – Earth 1)

The two couples walked from the teleporter down toward the gateway as it began to open. A moment later Rachel Grayson walked through and let out a breath of relief.

"She said that it would feel like a boom tube, but it didn't quite feel that bad. Hey, guys." Rachel smiled as she looked at Victoria and Halen.

"Your kids are waiting for you-What the hell?" Rachel exclaimed as she spotted her counterpart standing with bandages around his ribs and holding hands with Galatea.

"So you're what I would look like if I was a girl." Dick noted as he looked at her. "I have nice boobs."

"What a minute, what about Oracle? Why aren't you with her?" Rachel asked in concern. "I'm pregnant with his child!"

"What?" Dick yelped.

"There are obviously differences in the two universes and we don't have time to be discussing those differences." Batman said tonelessly and cutting them off.

"Yeah…You're the same, though." Rachel snorted as she rolled her eyes.

"Who the hell is Oracle?" Galatea asked.

"Old girlfriend and part of my past." Dick explained uncomfortably, "We were together for a really long time and, well, it was pretty serious."

Accepting that, Galatea nodded and continued to watch her boyfriend's counterpart and judged how much she was like Dick. She could see similar movements, mannerisms, and other actions that displayed how much she was like the man who was holding her hand, but at the same time there were subtle differences. Most notability was the fact that she was a woman, but at the same time there was something else about her. Galatea couldn't quite put her finger on it, but decided that if she was essentially Dick from another world then she was a good person all the same.

Victoria and Halen followed Rachel through the gateway and shortly after it closed. Vic felt inside of his pocket and felt a new slip of paper. He pulled it out and there was a copy of the photograph of the three children Victoria had shown him along with three simple words on the back.

'Think about it'

He looked toward Helena and could see the mixture of happiness and sadness on her face. He wanted to take the sadness away and make her the happiest woman on the face of the Earth just like she deserved to be. He wasn't sure how to do it, but he'd find a way.

(Earth 1 – Two months Later – Las Vegas – MGM Grand)

Vic groaned as he sat up on bed. He wasn't quite sure how Helena had convinced him to come to Vegas in the first place, but he had finally agreed. There had been drinking, challenges to him in the form of the fact that she could hold her liquor better, and finally ending up in an expensive room which looked mostly destroyed either through fighting or sex.

Q looked down at Helena and took a moment to study her exposed breasts before reluctantly forcing himself to stare at the rest of her as well. Her right arm was draped across his torso as her raven hair spilled across his chest.

After inspecting Helena he became aware of something foreign, odd, and slightly metallic on his finger. He lifted his hand and looked at the golden object there. A feeling of dread swelled in through him as he noticed Helena boasted an identical ring on her own finger.

"**."

"Hmmm?" Helena moaned as she began to awaken. Her chocolate eyes fluttered open as she stared at him, "Hey sexy."

Helena became aware of the dumbfounded look on his face. "What?" She asked impatiently, "What's wrong?"

"I-You, gold…" Vic stuttered helplessly as he gestured to her finger.

Puzzled, she looked down at her fingers only to become aware of a golden band around her finger. "You know what?" She said at last, "I'm glad we did it."

"So am I…Just didn't really expect it." He muttered.

"True, but when do things ever go as expected for us?"

"You sound happy."

"I am happy, Vic." Helena smiled, "Happier than I've been in a while. Ever since we saw Halen and Victoria I've been thinking about what it would be like for us to marry."

"You have?"

"Yes, and I have to say I'm pretty surprised the great Q didn't figure it out." She teased, "Some detective you are."

"So you're happy like this?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Well, sort of. There's just one other thing."

"What is it?"

"I want a real wedding, Vic. I'm going to contact Dinah and we're going to plan it."

"And if I don't go along with your plans?"

"Then you'll have a very unhappy wife." She smirked, "I love you, Vic."

"I love you too, Helen."

No matter what universe it was said in, it was always true.


End file.
